Generator Rex: Ganglands
by iMachine
Summary: Rex teams up with Six and Kenwyn to discover a crime that branches out to an incredible E.V.O. organization led by one powerful E.V.O. But they might need help from other E.V.O.s who are familiar with the neighborhood. Guest starring Hunter Stone (owned by MysticPrincessWarrior).
1. The Beginning to an End

**The Beginning to an End**

At Providence, the alarm rang loudly, alarming everyone in the facility. In minutes, screens all over Providence turned on to show the pale, white haired face of White Knight. As he spoke, his voice echoed throughout the halls and rooms of Providence.

"I need Agent Six, Rex Salazar, and Agent Jones in my office this instant," he commanded with his most stern voice.

Everyone knew that when White Knight played that expression, it was no joke. Within seconds, Rex jumped out of his bed and grabbed his coat. As he dashed out of his bedroom, he bumped into his friend, Kenwyn, in the hallways who was also running to meet White Knight orders,

"Rex!" she yelled in frustration.

"Sorry, Ken!" he replied as he continued running, "Have any idea what's so important about this mission?"

"Not a clue," she said quickly following.

Running, they reached White Knight's office; a large white room that only consisted of a large white screen that appeared similar to a rectangular box. Agent Six was already in the room stood quite relaxed and unnerved with his hands in his pockets.

"You really must be a ninja, how'd you get here so quickly? I didn't see you get out of your room or anything," Rex said walking beside him and patting him on the shoulder.

Agent Six darted him a look that only meant for Rex to not touch him, but Rex carried on behaving his same old self. Kenwyn walked in behind Rex and looked at Agent Six who gave her a small nod. Shyly, she gave a small nodded back. He walked over to her and stuck his arm out. Kenwyn was quite nervous on how to react to shaking one of best agent's hand. She reached in and grabbed it firmly and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Agent Jones, I heard your training in Providence basic has really paid off. Can't wait to see what you're about," Agent Six said releasing his grip.

"Likewise, Agent Six, It's an honor," she replied.

Rex crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, okay can we continue our mission now?"

In the nick of time, White Knight's cold face appeared on their screen,

"Hello agents. We're having a bit of a problem in Queens, New York. There appears to be an E.V.O. about eight feet attacking the city bank. He's powerful and he's stealing too much money that could lead the bank to bankruptcy. The bank is large and if it goes bankrupt, who knows how much it could damage the economy. I need you guys to get down their quickly and take-him-out. Police have tried everything and nothing is working. You all will fly off on Agent Six's jet and reach there _quickly_. He's strong, so be careful."

"Any ideas on what powers he has?" Kenwyn asked.

"Well, other than it being incredibly strong? No. Have fun."

Quickly, the group beamed out of the room and ran into the hangar to board Six's jet. Entering it, they all buckled in and shot off into the air as the gateways opened. They soared throughout the air, and in a matter of minutes they were out of sight. Back at the base, Doctor Holiday, the chief researcher, watched out of the window as she prayed for them to all have a safe trip back. In the jet, Kenwyn sat beside Rex in the backseats, ready to take down this E.V.O. She wore her trademark Providence uniform, leaving her face bare. Rex looked over at her and back at Agent Six who flew his jet the fastest he could,

"Geez, slow down Six. I'm surprised we didn't burst into flames and travel back in time yet," Rex commented.

Kenwyn looked at Agent Six and quickly looked back at Rex startled. She looked almost as if he had provoked a bear. Rex looked back at her and shrugged as a joke.

"We have to reach there quickly, Rex. This is serious, so be prepared, we'll be reaching there in about 15 minutes." He said making a quick turn.

Rex looked over at Kenwyn and noticed how surprisingly quiet she was. She sat up erected and faced forward, rarely blinking. It was so strange because Rex knew right away that Kenwyn naturally would've started calling all of the shots. Ignoring it, he couldn't help but feel that she was trying to prove something. Looking out the window, he noticed that they reached the scenery where the bank robbery took place. Rex could feel an excitement overcome him and Kenwyn did too. Agent Six diligently landed his jet, and once they fully landed, the top of the jet open and the group hastily climbed out. The bank was right in front of them, and all that was noticeable was the large hole that replaced the entrance. There was glass all over the ground and Kenwyn ran over to examine it, by examining it; she could draw many things from it. In an instant, she ran deeper into the bank. The E.V.O. was out of sight and this worried her deeply. Asking around, people pointed her to the direction it went.

Meanwhile outside, Agent Six raised an eyebrow. Not looking away from the bank, he questioned her actions,

"What is she doing?" He asked quite bewildered.

"You'll see," Rex said confidently crossing his arms.

Within seconds, Kenwyn came beaming out,

"He ran around the corner and he's has the money, let's go!" she shouted as she ran off. Rex and Agent Six followed.

"I'll see if I can catch up with the little runaway, meet you guys there for backup!" Rex shouted.

He jumped slightly in the air and formed his orange mechanic hover bike called his Rex Ride. The motor charged up, and he shot off past his teammates. He followed the dents in the roads and the trail of money it left behind and sped incredibly fast, only to let the money quickly fly in the air. Rex partially closed his eyes through his goggles and noticed a large bulky creature from afar with lime greenish skin. It had webbed feet, a large alligator-like tail and was running quite quickly. Determined to catch up, Rex drove even faster, passing the E.V.O. and stopping right in front of him. In each hand, he held about three bags filled with money.

"Put those down and I won't have to hurt you...or don't, either way works for me," Rex said quickly building two giant orange mechanical fists out of his arms.

The E.V.O. let out an incredibly laugh and words escaped from his black lips. He sounded like a creature that spoke underwater, but his words were very clear,

"Alright, you got me." He said closing his eyes and placing his arms up. He dropped the bags of money.

From behind, Rex could see Agent Six and Kenwyn run in together.

"Hey guys, he's negotiating!" he taking his guard down, which was a foolish thing to do. Rex fully walked to the side, giving the E.V.O. an opening to either run away or attack. It probably wasn't the wisest thing to do, but the E.V.O. chose to attack instead. Picking up a nearby cement brick, he threw it at Rex with devastating strength. If it were to hit Rex it could knock him unconscious for hours or worse.

"Rex!" Kenwyn shouted.

Swarms of people ran for their lives screaming as Agent Six swiftly beamed to the area and jumped in front of Rex. Blindly, he ejected his swords from up his sleeves and cut into the block that flew towards them in four. The creature tried to grab the money beside him, but a long white electrifying rod appeared in front of his hand, accidently grabbing it. It shocked the life out of him and he yowled loudly and stumbled back. Kenwyn pulled the rod away and held it by her side.

"I could've punched that," Rex said looking at Six in disbelief. One thing he hated the most was when Six stole his shine.

"No you couldn't," Six surely stated.

The E.V.O. was now facing Kenwyn. He looked at her with his pink eyes and looked away. Turning around, he showed his back to her, giving her the impression that he would walk way, but instead, he did a full spin to knock her back with his massive tail. She grunted as she flew back and rolled across the pavement.

The E.V.O. turned around and watched Agent Six jump towards him. Six slashed at him with his blades and the E.V.O. fended himself by clashing it with his large claws. Finally, the E.V.O. sent a spinning kick. Agent Six ducked and was missed by inches. The claws from his kick deeply scratched a telephone pole behind him. For his own safety, Six tumbled away from the E.V.O. beside Rex.

"This guy's pretty tough! He's taking out three agents!"

"That's quite obvious." Six commented, "How's Kenwyn?"

"Uh, what's he doing?" Rex questioned, making Six look over.

The E.V.O. got on all fours and dug his claws deep in the pavement he stood on. He opened his mouth, and in the pit there was a white light that began to charge.A high whirring sound could be heard.

"Six..." Rex said quite nervously and stepping forward, "What's happening?"

Out of the mouth of the E.V.O., a large white blast of light shot out. Purposely missing his enemies, it hit the ground beside Rex and Six. A large explosion occurred however, and threw them both off their feet. The E.V.O. saw this as his opportunity to shoot another blast at the group and that there was no way they could escape this. Again, he shot a larger blast. Rex shot up and built two blue mechanical gauntlets around his arms. In the center of the gauntlets were two lit circles, and out of those circles formed a round blue force field. The force fields deflected the blast, but it was too strong to throw back at the maker. It pushed Rex back a little bit and it began to overwhelm him.

From the sidelines, Kenwyn was already conscious. She walked over to the E.V.O. and had a grenade in her left her. She tossed it up and easily caught it.

"Kenwyn, Look out!" Rex shouted from behind his shield.

Kenwyn ignored Rex and looked at the E.V.O.

"Hey!" she shouted.

The E.V.O. stopped his attacked and glanced over at Kenwyn. Within seconds, Kenwyn threw the grenade at the E.V.O.'s face and took out her pistol. She shot the grenade, and ducked to protect herself. The force of the explosion shook all around and sent the E.V.O. into a large car beside it. The car exploded, causing twice the impact. The E.V.O. could be heard shouting and walked out, soon to fall unconscious. Kenwyn stood up and crossed her arms victoriously and looked over at Rex and Agent Six who were smiling at her from the other end of the road.

Moments later, the E.V.O. was captured and taken back to Providence for interrogation. Locked in a large white room he sat in a large metal chair in front of large table. Across the table sat Doctor Holiday and Kenwyn, both sitting in chairs similar to his. Both had their legs crossed, but of course, Kenwyn was more serious. Her arms were crossed as well and her appearance was more rigid. Holiday always had her coffee beside her, and looked more calm and relaxed.

"Mind explaining to us the reason behind your motives Mr... what'd you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Name is Ernesto," he said shuffling around in his chair trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling while his arms were restrained.

Kenwyn and Holiday looked at one another and Kenwyn continued off.

"Well, Mr. Ernesto, why did you rob that bank?"

"We needed the money," he replied.

"Who are _we_?" Holiday questioned, "Don't be afraid. We can protect you."

"Afraid?" Ernesto began to laugh. It was a quite hideous one too, "Why would I be afraid? The boss would love for you guys to come running after him. Wouldn't be the first time he pounded up a few Providence flat foots."

"And who's this "boss" of yours?" Kenwyn questioned quite offended.

"Clinton. He's our gang's leader." Ernesto said freely.

"What did he need the money for?" Holiday added in.

"To start a new era," Ernesto said quite chillingly. His eyes pierced through both Holiday and Kenwyn and they couldn't help but feel like something strange had taken over them. Kenwyn looked down to think about what that could possibly mean, but was afraid to even ask that question.

"A new era...? meaning?"

From there on, Ernesto stood shut and never answered the questions after that. Holiday and Kenwyn stood up and the two other agents from outside the room came in the room to take Ernesto away to his prison cell. From behind, Holiday and Kenwyn walked out to meet Agent Six and Rex, who were both watching the interrogation from the outside.

"Looks like he won't open up," Agent Six said calmly.

They all, except for Rex, walked off to the cafeteria in order to catch a quick meal. Rex stood behind and watched the agents walk off with Ernesto. While Ernest was being dragged off and being put into his cell, he turned around and gave Rex the most eerie smile he had ever seen. Only one question swarmed Rex's brain that day. What new era was he talking about?


	2. A Better Duty

**A Better Duty**

The next morning, Kenwyn roamed the halls of Providence. Surprisingly, she was searching for Rex. Others would normally think to discuss something important with him, like a mission or something. Though, that wasn't the case. Kenwyn was regularly bored, and she needed someone to conversate with. She spoke to other Providence agents, but it was a lot better speaking with someone her age, especially Rex. She had gotten so close to him after their last mission together in the Sonoran Desert. Her hopes, of making Rex a little more serious and focused on missions, never came true though. But she wouldn't change it for the world.

Kenwyn walked past the Providence gym area where she caught Rex playing basketball with a blonde haired boy. He had blue eyes and was somewhat attractive. She didn't wish to disturb him or be what others constantly called her, a buzz kill. Backing up, she bumped into Six. She turned around quickly as her long pony tail fled with her body motion. By the sight of him, she quickly stood straight and did a salute,

"My apologies, Agent Six. I was just heading to the facility to ask Ernest some more questions." Kenwyn said honorably.

"Don't do that," Six said.

"Uh, do what?" Kenwyn said as she lost some of the straightness in her stance.

Agent Six reached for her hand that stood upon her forehead and placed it down.

"I'll speak to you and Rex later. You go on in there and play with the guys," he said with not a crack of emotion.

Kenwyn didn't know what to say. Did she look that desperate? She wanted to look for another excuse to make it out of there, but before she could, Six was already walking up the corridor. She took a deep breath and turned the opposite direction. She walked into the basketball court holding her left arm with her right hand. She felt in an awkward situation as Noah turned towards her and saw her and asked Rex who she was.

"Oh, hey, Kenwyn!" Rex said turning around and shooting a basket with his back turned to the net.

"Total fail, dude," Noah commented.

Rex ignored his comment and looked over at Kenwyn.

"Uh, hey," she replied looking down at her feet and somewhat dragging her other foot behind.

Rex and Noah exchanged strange glances and wondered why she were acting so weird. In fact, the truth was that Kenwyn didn't know how to have fun or engage into fun for that matter. The guys continued to play basketball and Kenwyn watched all of Rex's moves. Deep down, she felt terrible for Rex. His basketball skills were absolutely dreadful and the only thing she thought she could do in order to have fun was help.

"I can help you with that bank shot," Kenwyn said out of nowhere.

"That's what it's called?" Rex questioned quite bewildered.

"From what it looks like, I'm assuming you're trying to get the ball to hit the backboard and get inside of the hoop?"

"Eh, I don't know. I was trying to do a layup," Rex confessed as Noah tossed him the basketball.

"Rex is hopeless at basketball," Noah laughed.

"I could see that after examining him," she said quite disappointed.

She walked up to Rex and took the basketball. Rex couldn't believe it; he was being taught how to play basketball by a _girl_, and not just any girl—_Kenwyn_. He thought to himself that not only did Kenwyn appear to be a bit controlling on missions, but in games too. However, something inside him made him happy to at least see her try to have fun. It was a side he didn't really see much. Kenwyn dribbled the ball a few times in front of her and, without hesitation, shot the basketball. The ball hit the backboard and flawlessly flew into the basket with a satisfying 'swish'.

Noah and Rex looked at each other with the most astonished look in the world.

"Wait. Do that again," Rex demanded as he caught the ball and bounced it right back to her.

In seconds, Kenwyn jump shot the basketball again and made the shot perfectly in. Again, she ran, grabbed the ball and performed a perfect left hand layup all in one. Catching the ball right out of the air as it fell through the net she twirled it on her finger.

"This happens when you grow up in a family of sport crazed brothers and a dad,"

* * *

Back at the Queens, New York, there is a small city called Mashurst. Two young teenage siblings walk up and down their block. These past few months, things hadn't been the same and things definitely weren't safe, E.V.O. gangs all over the place. However, it didn't matter to them because they guaranteed that they could both protect themselves. Marcella and Tory were both E.V.O.s, both with extraordinary abilities. Marcella and her brother were both the offspring of a Carribean mother and Native American father. Tory was tall and thin, but was somewhat built in certain places. He wore a blue sweater, black cap, had gloves used for combat, and wore black pants with black boots. Strange thing about him was his left eye, which was bright blue. His other eye was his natural brown eye color.

Marcella was his sister. She was beautiful, which was something that caught other's attention a lot even enemies. Marcella was a few tones lighter than her brother and wore something simple. Her attire was black t-shirt with jean shorts and pair of brown boots and a black choker around her neck. She regularly wore her hair out, which was jet black and her eyes were green. Marcella walked around with Tory and wanted to stop the awareness coming from both of them,

"So what'd you think of that E.V.O. capture yesterday?" Marcella asked.

"I've seen that Rex guy on television before. He acts way to cocky," Tory said.

Moments later, Tory and Marcella were already in the subway waiting for a train. They planned to visit an old park field because they believed they needed some time out. It had been a while since they've been able to enjoy a day to themselves. They sat in the benches next to some old lady who smelled like moth balls. Marcella couldn't stop turning her face and making a sickened face towards Tory. Every time she reacted that way, Tory snorted and laughed, catching the elderly woman's attention. When she'd place down her newspaper to turn and look over at them, they'd quickly act like nothing even happen and continued to chuckle when she looked away.

Lights began to appear from the far side of the dark tunnel the train was passing through. Large noises were heard and the train slowed down in front of them. Of course, a gust of wind passed by them and Marcella had to hold her hair down from blocking her face. They walked through the doors that automatically slide open and sat in some empty seats. Their cart wasn't so empty, there were a few people on it, but there were enough seats to seat a whole football team. There were some elderly people, about two couples, people heading to work a hobo on the far end of the cart. Before the doors closed, two young E.V.O.s and a boy entered the subway.

The two E.V.O.s looked like your common E.V.O., grotesque and quite frightening. One was red skinned with a dragon/reptile resemblance and wore a sweat shirt with a hoodie. The other looked very similar to a bird. His face appeared human but feathers grew out of him and his wings were very little and black like a crows. He wore a regular t-shirt with jeans. People's heads on the subways already begin to turn, but if it wasn't for how they looked, it was because of how they were acting. The boys on the train were making so much of a ruckus. The third boy's face was turned around but he was human. However, Tory and Marcella recognized his voice from anyway, but Marcella was more irritated by it.

Turning around, it was revealed to be a boy with dark hair and green eyes. He wore a flannel shirt with jeans, and had his right ear pierced. He stared at Marcella as soon as he noticed her and walked over to her,

"Hey, baby!" he said standing in front of her.

Marcella looked up at him not even bothering to tilt her head up.

"Harry. I thought I told you to stop calling me that, we aren't going out anymore."

"We aren't...? Since when?"

"Since I broke up with you, you jerk!" Marcella said finally looking up to him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Marcella..." he said moving in closer to her face.

"Leave her alone, Harry, or I'm have to break your nose," A voice beside her spoke.

Harry looked over and saw Tory facing straight forward. He didn't even bother to look at him,

"Oh...it's just _Tory_," Harry said without a care in a world.

"Greetings, to you, too," Tory said quickly glaring at Harry, "Now leave my sister alone, she want's nothing to do with you.

"Whatever. You both are losers..." He said looking at them both with a disgusted look.

"Why are you looking as us like that?" Marcella barked as she stood up out of her seat. The entire cart was looking at her, "You've changed so much it's completely revolting, Harry. I don't even know who you are anymore. Ever since you started hanging out with these E.V.O.s I believed that you were doing a good thing associating yourself with different people, but gangs?! E.V.O. gangs?! You almost got us killed one day and you were lucky enough that we could make it out alive because of my powers..."

Tory grabbed his sister's hand to get her to sit down to calm her down, but she yanked her hand away from him furiously.

"Harry, I just want you out of my sight. If you ever see me, don't say a word to me, because I want _nothing_ to do with you."

Harry felt impacted by her words but was way too foolish and stubborn to acknowledge them. He looked down at his hands and sadly looked back up at her. Just at Marcella realized what she had said; she wanted to apologize for making it come out so bluntly.

"...Harry, I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It's just that you've changed."

"What's said has been said right?" Harry said looking into her green eyes.

Marcella looked away and sat down without making further eye contact. Her only hope was to just believe that he could change for the better and become the guy he once was. Tory looked over at Marcella with a saddened look, almost like he could feel her pain to the right extent. He looked up at Harry who looked somewhat crushed. He would always put on the whole bad guy act when he was the furthest thing from it. Seriously, Tory even reminisced on the last time he wouldn't hurt a baby spider. It was strange seeing how quickly he changed.

Their stop was reached and, coincidentally, Harry and his friends got off at the same stop but headed to the opposite exit once they surfaced the subway. Marcella and Tory walked out and could see that park that was only a few yards away. Unfortunately for them, the park was even more unattractive from the last time they'd seen it. The grass was unevenly cut and they were filled with garbage, the swings were busted and wrapped around the poles, and the park was downright poor. Children played around, but it wasn't really safe.

Tory and Marcella sat down on a bench near a stone table and both sat and breathed in the fresh air. Tory closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The look in Marcella's eyes showed she was doing much thinking.

"Don't you hate what's become of this town?" Marcella asked Tory.

"...You mean all of the dangerous E.V.O.s and gangs? Yes," Tory said with his eyes still closed.

Out of the bright blue, an explosion occurred. A rough tremble shook the play grounds and people could be heard screaming. Quickly standing up and looking where the explosion came from, it was up the block at a nearby store. Running closer to the view, Tory noticed a figure running through the flames and debris from the explosion. The creature had wings and was dressed in an all-black suit with a ski mask. The creature's wings were bright white like an angel, but his hand has claws and his feet were much similar to a regular bird. In seconds, the creature flew into the air.

"What do we do?" Tory asked looking over at his sister in fright.

"What we should do..." Marcella said running ahead of her brother.

Tory sighed and ran right behind his sister. Before making it right under the E.V.O., Tory stuck an arm out and shot a long spark of electricity. The E.V.O. flew back and dodged the electricity quite easily. From the side, there was another explosion. Three guys in another store right across the street ran out with more bags of money. They had ski masks on, but they bodies looked very similar to the guys they met on the train, including Marcella's ex-boyfriend, Harry.

"I'll stop him." Marcella said quickly running across the street to meet up with them.

The three boys jumped into a nearby car that could be compared to rubbish. The paint was chipped all over and the car made an ugly noise as it was turned on. Innocent people ran for their lives as the ruckus went on. The car drove and missed hitting people by inches. As they drove, the three young boys saw a teenage girl run in the street.

As Harry drove, he noticed it was Marcella. Quickly, he took his foot off the gas and attempted to hit the brakes.

"Dude, just run her over, Providence will be on our butts in any minute!"

The red scaled E.V.O. took his foot and stepped on the gas that only allowed the car to drive faster.

"What are you-?!" Harry shouted. He was cut off by the shoving of his friends.

Marcella's eyes widened as the car drove closer and closer. Within seconds, Marcella's body flashed, almost like a "blink". Marcella put her arms up and guarded her face. The car slammed into Marcella's body. Not leaving one scratch on her, her small body left a deep imprint in the very front of the car. The wind shield of the car flew off and crashed into the arms that guarded Marcella's face. The glass shattered and could be heard from yards away. The car alarm sounded and was blaring a loud noise that rang the ears of the boys who were inside. Harry, still looked up in shock as he saw the grim face of Marcella, her hair in front of her face. Marcella placed her hands on the hood of the car and pushed herself out of the large dent that caused.

"Dude, she's an E.V.O.!?" The E.V.O. who resembled a crow asked.

Tory looked over in shock at his sister who was in the middle of the street and was standing right in the middle of the dented car. Although he knew what she was capable of, he never bothered to hesitate when it came to his sister's safety.

"MARCELLA!" Tory shouted.

Looking back the opposite direction, The E.V.O. he was fighting was still flying in mid-air. It did a swift movement with his wings that allowed a large gust of wind to sweep Tory off his feet and send him into a brick wall around the corner of the street he was previously on. A grunt could be heard as he was sent crashing through it.

"Scales, Crow, Let's get out of here."

As they all opened the doors, Marcella was ready to take all three of them out on her own. Scales opened his mouth and magma poured out of his mouth. As he attempted to spew it on Marcella, she quickly flipped onto the hood of the car and jumped off the back. Scales shot more lava out of his mouth, this time in balls of fire. Marcella easily dodges them and was in front of him quicker than he could open his mouth for the next shot. She spun and did a full whirlwind kick to his face. His face crashed into the window of the car and he fell to the ground.

Marcella's eyes met with Harry,

"Harry. How could you do this?"

Behind Marcella, crow tried to sneak behind Marcella to see if he could attack her by surprise, but his move was interfered by a blast of electricity flew in from the other side of the street. Once the blast came in contact with him, he fell to the ground with his body trembling due to having so much voltage. Marcella turned around to look at the body of crow on the ground and smiled at her brother who winked back.

"Gotcha back..." he whispered.

He stood up and dusted himself off. The E.V.O. that he was fighting was nowhere in sight. Tory hit the ground in anger as small sparks of electricity sparked from his hands in the process. He ran over to his sister. Within a minute or so, he stood beside her and looked at Harry in disappointment. Harry and Marcella had been having a conversation through stares for quite some time, but it was interrupted by a black Providence jet which grabbed everyone's attention.

Just in time, Scales and Crow woke up. Once his orange eyes had lain on the Providence jet, Scales hopped up and knocked Tory and Marcella back with his large tail. They both shouted and grunted as they were thrown into a nearby glass window by a clothing store. Harry was snapped out of his shock and pity and picked up his friend Crow and placed him over his shoulder. Kenwyn and Agent Six hopped out of the jet and armed their weapons. Like always, Six's magna blades sprang out of his sleeves and he held them tightly. Kenwyn was armed with her pistol and pointed it at both boys who were conscious.

Crow had awoken and was finally able to stand unto his feet. When his eye met the Providence agents, he couldn't have been more upset. His feathers spiked as he spoke,

"I told you these morons would be coming!" Crow said.

Crow ran towards the opposite direction of Six and Kenwyn, thinking they could escape. However, they were intercepted by Rex who jumped off a ceiling of a building and landed with his punk busters. The landed was so rough that the street cracked and left imprints of his punk busters. Rex deactivated his machine and stood on his normal legs. He dusted himself off though, and as the dirty and rubble in the street cleared out, the teenage boys saw it was Rex, Providences' number one weapon and they knew not to mess with him.

"Can you do it?" Harry asked Crow.

"Just a few more seconds, keep them occupied."

"Where do you think you're going?" Rex questioned with his arms crossed, "Oh, I can answer that for you; prison."

Agent Six and Kenwyn moved in closer, "Put your hands up and nobody gets hurt," Agent Six said sternly.

They all placed their hands in the air. Suddenly, Crow did a couple of hand movements and glowing purple markings appeared under them and the car they had stolen with was a couple of feet behind the group. Rex became serious and built his pair of mechanical gigantic fists.

"Stop what you're doing or I'll be forced to shoot!" Kenwyn demanded. She could see that the teenager's weren't listening and pulled the trigger. However, as the bullet flew out, it bounded right off an invisible barrier around the teenagers. Crow smirked and the boys and car vanished in a flash of purple light to a high popping noise.

"Are they invisible...?" Rex questioned.

"They teleported..." Six answered.

There was a quiet moment of disappointment but a light cry caught all their attentions. Kenwyn ran to the nearby store to see a teenager holding a young girl in his arms, sobbing.

"Marcella, wake up please..." he said looking down at her, "Wake up."

Kenwyn's face saddened and communicated with Providence via the communicator ear piece, "Providence we need backup."

Rex ran over by Kenwyn's side to help as Agent Six watched the two young agents with much admiration.

* * *

Moments later, another Providence team came in to rescue the two injured teenagers. Before the doors closed Marcella's eyes opened. Her blurry vision became clear and she noticed her brother in the other Providence vehicle across from her. As their eyes met, they smiled at each other, Tory's being the widest. Marcella looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes until her transportation was done. Although her eyes were closed, and saw nothing, her head was clouded with questions and sadness. Through her closed eyes, tears ran out.


	3. Relocation

**Relocation**

Doctor Holiday was sent to speak to the two teenagers brought to Providence. They both sat in the interrogation room that was slightly cold. However, they were given food for nutrition. Kenwyn was kind enough to sneak in some pizza for the two distressed siblings and gave them some juice to drink with it. Tory ate his food without hesitation, but Marcella only took a few bites. Marcella had a few scratches from the glass that she fell through, but they weren't anything too serious. She was bandaged and both of their clothes were slightly ripped.

Holiday and Agent Six walked in the room this time, and they both sat in front of the metal table across from the two kids. Tory sat slightly slouched and leaned in order to speak and Marcella sat back and couldn't even meet either of their eyes (or shades).

"Hello kids, I'm Doctor Holiday and this is Agent Six."

"We know who you are..." Marcella answered quite vexed. Marcella never really liked Providence. Marcella wanted to keep her mouth shut about being an E.V.O. because she believed they'd probably lock her up in a cell, even if she were innocent.

"I definitely know who you are Agent Six!" Tory said quite cheerful.

"I've seen you on television next to Rex. I don't really care much about him though, but you? Y-you are, like, _amazing_. You're one of the fastest agents ever, and your fighting skills are so amazing. One of my wishes was to meet you and here I am in front of you." Tory paused and gasped, "Oh my god, I'm right in front of you and I'm not even dressed."

Agent Six's face became from inspiring and proud to awkward and somewhat bothered.

"Oh man, you must think I'm some type of hoodlum, seeing me like this in this fight and stuff, I don't even—I'm Tory by the way, I'm sevente—"

Agent Six placed his hand on Tory's arm and patted it,

"Thanks...Tory,"

"Sorry, I get nervous in front of big figures like you." Tory apologized,

Agent Six smirked at that. He never felt that kind of admiration from anyone before. He knew Rex looked up to him, but it was different coming from an ordinary teenager he didn't know all his life. Holiday elbowed Agent Six and looked at him with a teasing gaze. Holiday then turned her attention to Marcella, whose mood seemed to bring the high spirits right back down.

"What about you, darling? What's your name?"

"Marcella...Marcella Hanges" she said crossing her arms.

Agent Six spoke out,

"Can you both tell us what happened today?"

Marcella breathed in deeply and her lips trembled. Finally she responded.

"My brother and I were going to spend a normal day at the park. We hadn't hung outside in so long we were literally forgetting what it was like to have fun anymore. So, we took the train to the park and on our way there we met my ex-boyfriend, Harry... he..." Marcella closed her eyes as they began to water. Tears ran down her cheeks,

"Can I call my mom...please?" She pleaded as more tears leaked out.

"Yes you may, Rex will direct you to a phone," Holiday said. Marcella stood up and walked out of the room and was escorted to Rex by another agent.

"I'll tell you what happened," Tory spoke.

"So when we were taking the train, we saw her ex-boyfriend, Harry. He was with two other E.V.O.s one he called Scales and the other he called Crow," Tory paused.

"Is something wrong?" Agent Six questioned.

"No it's just that we use to be such good friends. I wonder what happened. He started hanging out with E.V.O. gangs; it's growing rapidly in our neighborhood. While he was dating Marcella, he took her out on a date one night and they wanted something to do with money. He knew the gang's leader somehow so they wanted him to deliver a message. They beat him up really bad while they held my sister back, she had fought some off but their plan was to kill her since they couldn't kill him. She couldn't take the beating any longer so she used her remaining strength to camouflage them out of there."

Holiday and Six looked at him in shock.

"After that we didn't talk to him anymore. My mom lost faith in him and so did I. No matter how much he apologized, Marcella just couldn't come to forgive him. He started to distance himself from us and whenever we would see him, he was acting crazy with his friends. He still likes Marcella though. I can tell. It's obvious she likes him too. There's just no getting through to her sometimes," Tory confessed with his head down.

He just opened his eyes in shock and looked up, "Please, please, please, please don't tell her I told you that."

"Your secret is safe with us, Tory. No worries. Just get back to the story" Agent Six said.

Tory sighed with relief and continued on with his story. However, the fact that it was so random bothered both Holiday and Six.

Marcella spoke to her mom on the phone and sniffled every minute. It was quite obvious that the water works wouldn't stop and Rex stood beside her only to escort her back after she was done with her phone call. To break the awkwardness, Rex would be talking to Kenwyn right now, but she was in an important meeting with White Knight in his office to tell him about the mission.

"Mom, it isn't my fault we were attacked," Marcella said feeling a knot in her throat.

"I know you told us not to go out, but we didn't—" she rested her hand on her forehead.

"Fine, we'll be home shortly...they're just asking us a few questions."

Marcella slammed the phone down and held her face. Her back faced the wall and she slid down into a crouch. She buried her face into her knees and crossed arms and began to sob. Rex felt completely bad and sat down next to Marcella not knowing what to do. He then stood up and thought about what to do. He then jumped around and started dancing. Pretending he was tap dancer, he danced all around and Marcella looked up at him. Rex stopped and did funny gestures and started marching in place, mocking the Providence agents that walked by. Marcella looked at Rex quite strangely and he began to dance some more.

She couldn't keep a straight face and began to chuckle.

"There we go...that's the smile I was looking for," Rex said walking over to her.

He stuck his arm out, Marcella grabbed his hand. He helped her to her feet and she looked up at him, the smile left her face and she wiped the tears from her stressed eyes.

"I'm Rex," he said offering his hand out once again.

"Marcella," she nodded, shaking his hand in return.

Rex walked off and she followed after. He turned around, facing her and walking backwards at the same time. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but wonder what he was trying to do. She studied his face and began to realize how attractive he was.

"Rex, you're an E.V.O. right?" she questioned.

Rex nodded.

"How does Providence treat you?" She asked as she stopped walking.

"They treat me pretty good. I mean, I'm not different from anyone else. Even though I _really_ don't want to, I still have to follow rules and regulations." He continued walking, this time facing the correct direction, "Especially White Knight," he added.

"White Knight?"

"He's our boss. He's a big ol' stick in the mud, but I believe he has a heart deep down,"

Marcella placed her head down and thought back when she was in the room with the pretty doctor and the agent with the shades. Maybe they wouldn't throw them away if they were E.V.O.s. However, what if she was wrong? Maybe they'd want to use them as weapons too? She just couldn't risk the chance for herself, especially her brother. When she looked up, Rex had fully escorted her back to the interrogation room. Opening the door, she heard the continuing conversation her brother had with the two Providence employees.

"Thanks for the compliment, Doctor Holiday. Ever since my sister and I became E.V.O.s my eyes became this way and Marcella's hair—oh, hey Marcella." He said looking over at her as she caught the corner of his eye.

But Tory didn't see the normal face of Marcella, she looked mortified.

"You told them we were E.V.O.s? Why would you do that?! Let's get out of here." She said backing into Rex's chest. She gasped and turned around to see his bewildered expression. Marcella looked at all the faces around her. Even Tory's looked like one of theirs.

"We knew you guys were E.V.O.s the first time we laid eyes on you," Six said sternly.

"We have a keen eye for these kinds of things. There's _nothing_ to worry about." Holiday said with the most reassuring tone of voice. It was angelic and it eased Marcella's mood,

"Rex, show both of them to the canopy, the agents will drop them home. And meet back in White's office, he wants to discuss something with us."

Rex nodded and Marcella looked at the ground, realizing how stupid she made herself look.

In White Knights office, White Knight's face was back on the same big screen. Standing in front were Holiday, Kenwyn, Six, and Rex. They both wondered what was going to happen now. Agent Six fixed his shades and straightened up his tie. Rex dusted off his jacket and clapped his hands together to get some of the dirt off his gloves. Holiday looked at her clipboard and placed it away looking up at the screen. She couldn't wait to get back to her lab to do some research. Kenwyn stood at ease, with her hands placed behind her back. However, she twirled her thumbs around each other. White's screen powered on, and his gray eyes looked down at them,

"Are those two misfit E.V.O.s on their way home?" He first question.

"Misfits? White, those children were the victims, not suspects," Holiday replied quite misunderstood.

"Well, I've done the research on their home town. This mission might take a few days or maybe weeks to accomplish, and I'm assigning Ms. Jones, Agent Six..." White Knight paused and glared at Rex, "...and Rex"

Kenwyn looked over at Rex and smirked just a little. Finally, she was able to spend some quality time with an agent her own age.

"There is a small renovated house that I just brought over there for you three to stay in. It isn't all that great, but it's a medium house with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Holiday will keep tabs on you all, so make sure you stay in contact."

"So why are you sending us here again?" Rex questioned.

"I was just going to answer that. The crime rates in the town have been surprisingly high. It's been fluctuating, but has been getting much worse recently and there have been many reports of it being E.V.O. gang related. What I need you three to do, is get down there and live amongst these people and try to get behind whatever source may be causing this. When you do, I don't care if you can't cure it; finish it. If things get tough, I'll be sure to send in another agent. Is. That. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Agent Six answered.

Outside on the canopy, Rex and Kenwyn waited for Agent Six with their suitcases. Rex had his jacket off and hung it over his shoulder. Kenwyn wore a regular black t-shirt with beige pants and boots. Agent Six of course had his regular suit and Rex didn't doubt that that was all Six packed in his suitcase. Much to Rex's surprise, they would all be travelling the old fashioned way, in a regular green minivan. Kenwyn fought to put her luggage inside since Rex's and Six took up most of the room already. Six stepped aside her and helped place it in properly,

"I got it," he said closing the trunk.

Kenwyn stood straight and saluted him, "Thank you, sir."

"Stop that," Six said turning away and walking to the driver's seat. He sat and closed the doors.

Kenwyn placed her hand down and looked at it. She shrugged it off however, she knew she was just being respectful.

"Let's go." Six simply said to Rex who was saying goodbye to Holiday. He told Holiday to tell Bobo that he said bye. Since Bobo couldn't be found the past few days, Rex couldn't tell him himself. Before he left, he gave Holiday a warm hug and walked away waving goodbye once again. Before Kenwyn could even reach the passenger's side, Rex yelled "shotgun!" and entered before she even had a chance to breathe. Kenwyn sighed and rolled her eyes and entered through the back,

"Bye, Doctor Holiday!" She yelled before sliding the door shut.

Holiday waved back and looked at Agent Six as he turned back to smirk at her. As he put the key in the ignition and started to drive off, he gave one last honk to give off a farewell to Holiday. Holiday felt empty as they drove off and only prayed that they would come back in one piece. She smiled and communicated them via her ear piece, "Miss you guys already."

"Miss you too," they all said back.

The drive was very long. Agent Six finally entered the highway with other vehicles, and the traffic was devastating. Kenwyn sat in the backseat with the window rolled down and her music jack plugged into her ears. She looked out at the window, watching the other people give them normal looks.

Rex looked at Kenwyn and wanted to get her attention because his boredom was way worse than hers, something that Rex didn't think should happen.

"Kenwyn," he called.

"KENWYN!" he shouted once again.

She didn't hear him. He looked around and found a random old peanut lying around. Smirking maliciously, he picked it up and threw it at her. Flinching incredibly hard in fright, her headphones fell out her ears. She looked at the peanut and swept it to the floor,

"Did you just throw a peanut at me?"

"Now that I have your attention, let's play a game."

Kenwyn sighed,

"Like what?"

"I Spy."

"I spy something...green." Kenwyn started off hoping to get over with it quickly.

"Minivan," Rex said within seconds.

"No, wait. That's not fair. Something red"

"That building, and you didn't say "I spy" so you lose!" Rex said after looking around for some time.

Kenwyn groaned, "That's "Simon Says", Rex and if we were playing that game, _you'd_ lose not me. Ugh, I give up. I'm bad at this game."

"My turn," Rex said looking in the rear view mirror, "I spy something, hot, cool, and _incredibly_ amazing,"

"Someone other than you?" Kenwyn replied.

"You're right, you stink at this game." Rex said looking out the window.

Agent Six looked at Kenwyn in the rear view mirror and raised his eyebrow as she looked out the window with a bothered look and looked at Rex's joy that was all over his face. He found it interesting how they were both so different and wondered how it was going to work out with both of them.


	4. Scary Famous

**Scary Famous**

Agent Six had just entered an exit on the parkway after a couple of hours. The teenagers were all asleep, especially Kenwyn. The wind blew through her pony tail while she rested her head by the window, and Rex felt asleep in the front seat with the seat reclined. As time passed by, Agent Six finally reached the street he had to live on and they noticed that everyone in the neighborhood didn't look quite united. They all looked frightened just by the sight of the minivan coming in. Parking right in front of the house White had brought, Agent Six looked at the others else in the car,

"Wake up, we're here." He said looking back at the house.

Rex opened up his eyes slightly and yawned. Kenwyn did the same and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the house and opened her eyes. The house was average, but it looked very nice on the outside. Everyone got out of the car and took out their luggage and rolled it to the porch of the house. Shortly afterward, it began to rain, the skies turned grey and the sun went into hiding. Agent Six searched for the keys and reached in his pocket once he felt it. Using it, he unlocked the door and lifted each and everyone's luggage in. Once everyone entered, they entered to see a nice comfy house with nice blue sofas and a nicely wooden polished floor. Kenwyn gasped and covered her mouth and walked further in with her luggage,

"Oh my goodness, it's so nice and toasty in here."

Agent Six turned on the lights that lit and showed the dining room and the kitchen in the very next room. Of course there weren't many pots, pans or other supplies because it'd only be temporary to live in the house. Rex walked further in and saw a large plasma television. His face lit up with a smile,

"We can watch movies tonight Kenwyn. I brought scary movies," Rex said grabbing his luggage.

"I'm not a big film of scary movies, Rex," She said holding her arm.

"Go check your rooms. I get the largest," Six said sternly.

Rex used his large mechanical hands to bring all three suitcases up stairs and laid them in front of each room. Six got the largest which already had a king sized bed with a plasma and dressers with empty draws. Kenwyn took her suitcase to the smallest room which was right across the hall.

"Uh, Ken, there are four rooms. Why chose the smallest?" Rex asked.

"Don't know. I've always liked small rooms...makes me sleep better," Kenwyn replied.

Agent Six communicated with White Knight and Holiday and told them right away that they were successfully located. However, interrupting them was a doorbell and rapid knocks on the front door. Kenwyn ran down the stairs and Rex and Six followed after. Opening the door slightly, Kenwyn saw a cute chubby woman in her 60's with curlers in her hair, a pink bathroom robe and a clear umbrella she held over her head with a foil covered plate.

"Hey, honey. Where's that grown man you entered with?" she spoke with a southern accent.

Fully opening the door, Six appeared behind her,

"Yes?"

"Hello, there. My name's _Ms_. Margret," She said enunciating. "I saw that you guys just moved in the new house and I was wonderin' who it was, so I came over to offer some cake to you and your...kids?" Ms. Margret looked down and her face turned so confused when she rested her eyes upon Rex, Kenwyn and then Six. They looked nothing alike, so they couldn't be his.

Agent Six placed his arms around the shoulders of Kenwyn and Rex and pulled them closer, "They're adopted," He then shoved them inside of the house so he could speak alone with Ms. Margret alone. They both continued on upstairs to get comfortable in their rooms, but they still wondered what Six was so eager about.

"Aw, how sweet," she said. She walked closer to Six, eventually coming inside to get out of the rain. She handed him the cake and he placed it down on a small coffee table beside the entrance.

"Oh this is a very nice place you got here," she said quite surprised.

"Can you tell me about your city?" Six asked, getting straight to the point.

Ms. Margets eyes widened in disbelief and looked down at the floor. She was taken by quite a surprise by Six's question that her heart even jumped a little. She paused a little and whenever she wanted to talk the worlds wouldn't come out. She opened her mouth a little wider and cleared her throat and finally spoke,

"Oh geez, you guys sound like nice neighbors but I can't hide no truth from you guys. It ain't so pleasant 'round here. I mean it was months ago, before that Clinton-boy came around." She confessed

"Clinton?" Agent Six repeated.

"Ugh, yes. He's some E.V.O. who moved in over here a few months ago. People didn't feel threated by him until he showed how much of a lunatic he really was. He's crazy, nearly hurts anyone who simply looks at him funny. He's been grouping up other E.V.O.s together to form gangs and stuff. They've been doing nothing but causin' trouble."

"Have you seen him before?—Clinton?"

"Thank heavens, no. But I heard he isn't a pretty sight."

"Thank you, Ms. Margret and thanks for the cake." Six said fixing his shades upon his face.

"Oh, no problem, mister..."

"Six."

"Six, I hope I didn't scare you too much to the point where you leave," she joked. While she reached for her umbrella she placed it above her head and noticed Rex and Kenwyn sticking their heads out of the corner of the staircase, Rex above Kenwyn.

"Bye, kids!" she said stepping outside and walking out.

Kenwyn and Rex waved back like the jolly, on-santas-good-list, little children they were supposed to act like. They waited until she fully stepped out and until Six locked the door behind her. The two teenage agents looked at each other in surprise and walked down the stairs.

"What are we going to do Six?" Rex asked.

"We go looking for him," Agent Six said turning around, "Just be prepared for anything."

Night time reached and the night skies still continued pouring. Rain drops could be heard slapping against the pavement from the outside and there were mild rumbles of thunder and lightning. Like Rex promised, he watched his scary movies with Kenwyn. They watched a movie called, "The Mountains Have Ears" and Kenwyn was already sick to her stomach by the title. She wouldn't even eat any of the popcorn Rex had offered and she sat on sofa with her blanket brought up to her nose. Rex sat beside her and ate most of the popcorn. He crunched and felt so much suspense he felt more frightened than Kenwyn at some points. They were up to a scene where the main character of the story was walking through a long dark corridor; the music was nothing but suspenseful. As she reached the end, a large undead mutant came out and attacked her. Her shrill scream was heard throughout the whole house and Rex yelled along with the popcorn that went flying in the air. Kenwyn covered her face with the blanket and began to panic and soon rolled off the sofa unto the floor.

Rex laughed and a large bang of thunder turned out the power. The television went off and the house was completely flooded in darkness. Kenwyn stood completely quiet and looked for Rex who was no longer on the couch. Kenwyn slowly stood up and looked behind the sofa. Although she couldn't really see much, a flash of lighting lit the room for her a little.

"Rex?" she called. He wasn't there.

Kenwyn walked to the light switch and played with it. No lights came on. Turning around, she turned to see a scary green face with sharp teeth and a scary looking grin. Shouting at the top of her lungs Kenwyn stumbled back until she bumped into a wall and continued shouting. The muscles in her neck could be seen popping out and her heart thumped out of her chest like a drum. Hearing a familiar laugh, Rex took off his mask and looked at Kenwyn. Kenwyn crossed her arms and glared at him. She stomped closer to him and extended her finger in his face.

"That isn't funny, Rex!" Kenwyn said seriously. She stormed past him stomped upstairs to grab her flashlight.

"Come on, Kenwyn. I was joking!" Rex shouted after her. Rex walked further into the living room and sat unto the sofa. He communicated with Six through his ear piece.

"Hey Six, how's the patrolling going?" Rex questioned.

Agent Six was out by the main streets and areas. It was pretty late, almost midnight, but it was where most crimes had taken place in this part of town. Six was there just in case anything thing looked suspicious. He kept an eye open and sat in his minivan with his shades on to make it appear as if he were asleep. When he received Rex's voice, he raised an eyebrow.

"Rex, I told you to keep this line clear unless it's important."

"It is important, Six. The power went out, we need to get the circuit breaker, where is it?" Rex asked.

"It's in the garage in the backyard. There isn't any power in there, so don't forget a flashlight or something." Agent Six replied.

"Yeah, Kenwyn's on that. Thanks, Six."

Rex disconnected the communication line and yelled for Kenwyn to also bring her coat since they were going out in the rain. Rex went over and grabbed his jacket that was hanging over the arm of the chair. Rex couldn't wait to get the electricity back on just so he could continue to watch his horror film with Kenwyn. The young female agent came down the stairs within minutes with her white Providence coat used for cooler climates. She had her flash light and handed an extra one to Rex. They both walked throughout the dark filled house and reached the backyard which was only a couple of feet away.

Kenwyn unlocked the door and turned the doorknob with little trouble. She pulled the door back, only to reveal a dark backyard filled with puddles and an old garage filled with musty junk. Kenwyn walked out with Rex following close behind. Reaching for the door knob behind him, he turned to the lock to make sure they didn't lock themselves out before he shut the door. They both switched on their flashlights and Kenwyn was the first to enter the garage, the garage was filled with garbage and there was nothing similar to a circuit breaker. It was insanely quiet and they were frightened by the quietness of the place. Funny thing is it looked exactly like a shed that was in that scary film they were both watching.

"Find anything yet?" Rex asked.

Kenwyn shook her head no and felt something fall on her head. Shouting, she bumped into Rex and she stumbled backwards and knocked over a stack of plastic bags. Quickly Kenwyn got up and placed her flashlight on what fell on her. It was a spider, and it crawled away into a little corner. Rex was frightened too and began to tremble just a little. He looked over at a wall before standing up and found the circuit breaker after the bags fell and unblocked it.

Kenwyn helped Rex up to his feet then opened the small door that had the switches to the breaker. They flicked the switches up and looked at the lights in the house shine through the windows after leaving some of the switches on. Kenwyn and Rex cheered and high fived each other.

"Now, let's get out of this creepy garage," Rex said before running towards the back door.

"Right behind you," Kenwyn said running after.

Just when they were entering the back door, Kenwyn saw a silhouette that caught her attention. He appeared to be a man in a long coat and hat over his ruffled hair, watching them from a sidewalk yards ahead of them. He watched them from the street, thought the gate that was in the backyard of the house next to them, to where they stood. Kenwyn didn't want to make any sudden movements because she had felt like the bones in her body were paralyzed from moving. She grabbed Rex's arm and when he turned to see the expression on her face, he noticed how terrified she looked. He took a few steps back and noticed the same figure. His face was far different from afraid; he looked braced and unnerved. He wanted to know who this man thought he was.

Rex ran beamed though the house and ran to the front door, with Kenwyn following shortly after him. Rex ran out of his house, skipping steps along the way and placed his goggles over his eyes to protect them from the rain. He ran down the street and around the very corner that ended by the street where this man was standing.

Behind him was Kenwyn. She had her pistol equipped with her like always and kept it the holster on her jacket. She looked at Rex who searched relentlessly for the man and from behind, he heard a faint cry escape Kenwyn's mouth. Rex turned around to see the man holding back her arms along with his other hand around her neck. The street lights gave off an orange light that only made the brown trench coat and hat visible. He stood tall and lean and appeared to be barefoot. One foot on the left was black and his foot on the right was right, just like his hands. His face, however, was hidden in the shadows casted by his hat and hair.

"Let her go!" he snarled.

"And if I don't?" he asked playfully.

"You'll wish you did..." Rex said gritting his teeth together.

Kenwyn managed to slip out of his grip due to the rain and did a slick move to reverse his move and take hold on him. She tightened her grip and flipped him over her back, slamming him to the ground.

"Kenwyn look out!" Rex shouted.

He ran and jumped high in the air using his large mechanical feet that gave him a boost like a trampoline. While in midair he formed mechanical fists and dived straight towards the ground like a bullet. Kenwyn ran and did a dodge roll clear out of the perimeter and watched as Rex crashed into the pavement. Kenwyn covered her face to prevent the rubble and pavement from flying into her eyes. Looking back quickly, the dirt quickly cleared out to show that the man hadn't been scratched. He was standing right in front of Rex.

Rex's eyes were in shock and he was at lost for words. Was his aim that bad or did that guy just dodge his move that quick? The guy chuckled and walked closer to Rex and gave a devastating punch that sent Rex flying and swerving into a car. Rex groaned in pain and the man quickly glared over at Kenwyn and dashed towards her in such a fast pace, Kenwyn didn't realize it happening before he took her to the ground. He pinned both of her arms down and opened his mouth, revealing large fangs.

"See, now you're just making me mad!"

"What do you want?!" Kenwyn asked.

"Well I just wanted to see my new neighbors," he snarled while licking his fangs.

She shouted as loud as she could and squirmed around, but couldn't move her arms. He brought his head back, getting prepared to bite into her very neck. But before he could make his move, Rex's mechanical hands grabbed his cranium. Panicked and shocked, he eased his grip on Kenwyn's arms and Kenwyn broke free. Quickly, she grabbed a taser club hanging on her side and flipped a switch that released a high voltage from its tip. Extending her arm's forward, she struck the bloodthirsty man's throat. Volts fried his body, causing him to let out a painful screech. After the charge was finished, still holding his head, Rex threw his arm back like a catapult, throwing the man miles back. He could be seen travelling through the air and landing with a large crash.

"Let's get out of here, Kenwyn!" Rex said helping her up and forming his mechanical hover bike.

Kenwyn climbed on and placed her hood over her head. She wrapped her arm around his waist and the vehicle shot off. They didn't care where they went, as long as they were away from that maniac. Kenwyn used one arm to contact Six and waited for a reply,

"Six, where are you?" Kenwyn questioned.

"Did you find the circuit breaker?" He asked.

"We found something worse. We were attacked and I think it was Clinton."

Agent Six paced outside of his minivan and looked at Rex and Kenwyn run towards him. They couldn't enter in on the hover bike with others around; it'd give away their identity. Agent looked at them both,

"How are you two? Are you hurt?" Agent Six asked examining them behind his shades.

"We're fine," Rex said, still sounding upset.

"Agent Six, it was so scary," Kenwyn said stepping closer.

"Do you guys want to back to Providence? I can have a scout ship pick you up." Agent Six asked both of them.

Rex looked at Kenwyn and back up at Six. He was furious with how evil this guy was and he wasn't planning on running away. He wanted to show this criminal that his playtime was over.

"No. I'm staying with you Six. I want to help these people."

Agent Six looked at Kenwyn,

"Agent Jones?"

Kenwyn was still a little frightened by it, but she remembered her training. It definitely paid off; she wasn't going to throw these chances away when they came at her. Also, the look that Rex gave her gave her a feeling that he needed her around.

"No. I'm staying too. Next time I have a rematch with that guy...I am not holding back,"


	5. Inside Scoop

_The character named Hunter Stone is an original character made by MysticPrincessWarrior. I do not own her._ _If you would like to read more of her you can find it at the Generator Rex Fan Fiction Wiki._

* * *

**Inside Scoop**

White Knight was on the screen in his office. He looked down at another Providence agent he hadn't really gotten a chance to know. Her hair was long and brown and was pretty in fact, she had tanned skin and scarlet eyes. White was sending her on this mission not only to see what she was like, but because he didn't know anyone else whose death wouldn't be in vain if they were to die on this mission. He spoke to her and enlightened her on the objective of the mission he recently dispatched Rex, Six, and Kenwyn on. After she was told what to do Hunter couldn't help but feel a tad worried about this mission. However, she couldn't wait to see Rex.

"Hunter Stone, do you understand the mission?" He said after a long wait for her reactions.

"Yes, White Knight..." she said unsure herself.

She would speak with Rex every now and then, but he was so busy being Providence's secret weapon that she been rarely seeing him lately. Hunter really liked Rex, much to the point where she even considered it to be love. White Knight then ordered her to stand outside and wait for Holiday for further instructions. Hunter stood in the hallways leaning on a wall with her arms crossed. Holiday walked in from around the hall and smiled at Hunter,

"Follow me to the canopy," she said walking past Hunter.

Hunter still had her arms crossed and followed Holiday, looking at the ground. Compared to Holiday's regular style, Hunter's attire was much more vibrant. She wore a dark blue off the shoulder t-shirt with a purple tank underneath. Along with it was a short gray skirt, light brown fingerless gloves (one being longer than the other), black stockings and shoes.

"So you understand what you have to do right?" Holiday asked Hunter.

"Go over there to help them right?" Hunter asked.

Holiday nodded.

"The real reason behind this is because there's some crazy lunatic E.V.O. who's in charge of all of these gangs. They encountered him last night. They need a face that people aren't so familiar with, and that would be you. I'm actually quite surprised White Knight chose you, so this is a big deal. Providence is going to drop you there and you're going to live in with them for only a couple of days. If there's anything the group can't do because of any delays, you'll be there to back them up.

Once Hunter heard that last line, the anxiety in her broke the scale. Back them up? How was she going to do that? She hoped that she didn't disappoint anyone; or Rex for that matter.

"Take care," Holiday wished.

Holiday reached over and hugged Hunter. Hunter looked at Holiday and nodded. Hunter looked over at the Providence agent who was dressed as a normal civilian. He had a scruff and a bald shiny head which a black leather coat and a burgundy turtle neck with jeans. She grabbed her suitcase she had packed earlier and walked over to him.

"Uh, we aren't using a jet or anything?" Hunter asked the agent who was talking on his cellular phone.

The agent looked at her with a disturbed look and replied,

"The plan was to fit with the crowd. So we have to look like normal human beings, okay?" he said with an attitude. They might be agents, but not all of them were kind.

He put away his cellular phone and opened up the trunk. Hunter rolled her eyes and lifted her suitcase and closed the trunk right after. She walked beside the car and sat in the passenger's side and waited for the agent to start the vehicle. Once the car started, they sped off with insane speed, almost making Hunter catch a heart attack.

* * *

Marcella and Tory were in their living room watching the news. Robberies weren't taking place, but other crimes were. The woman on the news spoke about how a woman, named Ms. Margret, had been kidnapped. Crime scene investigators had mentioned that her house had been broken into and that she was nowhere to be found. The siblings' mother, Ms. Hanges, walked in from cooking in the kitchen with her apron on. She placed her hands on her hips and then covered her mouth in the most shocked manner.

"Ms. Margret from around the block? The lady with the rollers in her hair?" she questioned her kids.

"That's what the address says," Tory said.

Ms. Hanges looked away from the television and began to tear up, but she turned her face from her children and went back in the kitchen and resumed cooking. How was she going to protect her children? The town was becoming worse and police weren't really doing anything about it. She stayed stirring her pot of spaghetti and was deep in thought for the wellbeing of her family. Turning around she wanted to ask her kids a very important question,

"Do you guys want—," Ms. Hanges looked in the living room where both of her kids were nowhere to be found.

She heard her fence outside of her front yard open and slam shut. She placed down her spoon and ran to the door,

"Where are you two going?!" She asked loudly at them. They were already half way across the street.

"We're going to the scene. We'll be right back!" Marcella said turning around to catch up with Tory.

Tory and Marcella reached the corner in minutes to see camera men and investigators walking in and out of the house. They actually went to see if it were true because it was the neighborhoods first crime that had to deal with abduction. It was real alright, neighbors were on their porches asking what happened and gossiping like magazines. The story began to spread very quickly. Marcella then turned to the sound of her name being shouted from across from Ms. Margret's house. Tory and Marcella both met the view of Rex, Kenwyn and Agent Six running from their house's front door.

Marcella ran over to Rex and gave him a light hug,

"Hey, Rex," Marcella said releasing him and waving at Six and Kenwyn next.

"Hey, Tory," Rex said looking at her brother.

Tory scoffed at Rex and walked over to Agent Six. Rex looked quite confused at why Tory gave him such a look. The two didn't even know each other. He even remembered the last time he had to drop them at the canopy; Tory wouldn't even bother walking close to him.

"We need to ask you guys a few questions," Agent Six said.

Inside of the house they all went into the basement, which held most of their Providence equipment and a large circular table with eight chairs. They all sat around the table and Marcella looked at Six with a strand of her hair placed behind her ear.

"Make this quick. My mom is going to want us home in a couple of minutes," Marcella said.

"Do you know about a guy named Clinton?" Six asked the twin siblings.

"Why are you asking us?" Tory said quite hesitant. He knew if he dug himself deeper into this, he wouldn't be able to get out, and Clinton would probably be doing the burying.

"Because—Kenwyn and I were attacked by him the night before yesterday," Rex said breaking the ice.

"No way," Marcella said shocked, leaning further into the table and looking at them both, "You guys were lucky enough to make it out alive. That guy is serious news."

"We know. One of the E.V.O.s we captured robbing a bank in this area not too long ago mentioned that he was a part of his gang," Kenwyn added in.

Tory looked at Marcella and he looked back at the three agents.

"Well, Clinton was some E.V.O. who moved in this area a few months ago. At first people didn't really think it was acceptable for an E.V.O. to move around here, but eventually people began to ignore it. According to Clinton, he told Harry that he would be attacked by anti-E.V.O. groups all the time and that he was just about fed up with it. His parents, who were both E.V.O.s were killed because of the hate. Crazy thing is that his powers are so similar to a vampire's and even takes the role as one. He's practically fooled people before with that statement."

"Harry knows him?" Agent Six asked Marcella.

She nodded and continued to speak.

"One night, he was badly attacked by a group of E.V.O.-hating teens. He hurt all those innocent people that night. He even killed some. It was in the papers in everything. He took it in so much pride, eventually he had to move out of his house because people wanted his head. Another thing investigators pointed out was that many people were missing, but the counts in E.V.O.s were escalating in the town. Now he stays in some rundown school down by the parkway with all his little friends. They just party most of the time. They paint their faces and vandalize people's property whenever they get together. I know their having a party tomorrow night. Cops have become so afraid, they can't step in there because the place is so filled with them."

"That's it" Kenwyn said scooting out of her chair and standing erected.

Everyone looked at Kenwyn as if she were about to regret what she was going to say.

"We're going there. We have to crack this case and find out why this town has so many E.V.O.s and what Clinton's motives are."

Everyone looked at Kenwyn as if she had just lost her sanity.

"Let's think about this first," Six said standing up next, "We have to go undercover."

Rex looked at Marcella and Tory

"Marcella and Tory, you guys should join us! The bigger the party: the better. Besides, you guys have powers don't you? And I'm sure you guys know how to use it."

Tory and Marcella jumped just to the sound of their name. Tory was all up for the offer, however Marcella wasn't. Tory smiled and she nudged his arm to knock some sense into him. This wasn't a smart choice and she placed her head down to try to avoid answering the question.

"Come on, Marcella," Tory said with a cheerful tone of voice.

"Think about all of the good we could make. We would actually get rid of Clinton! We could be heroes and mom wouldn't have to worry about us so much." Tory said waiting for a reply.

"Think about it."

Marcella looked at Tory, her twin brother who she loved so dearly. If she lost him she'd never forgive herself. Looking over at Kenwyn, whose confident smile put much hope in her, showed that a she wasn't the only one in trouble here. Agent Six, an extraordinary agent, looked at her. She could see that she could be anything she put her mind to, even a "hero". Lastly, she saw Rex's smirk. He placed his hand in the center of the table and looked in her eyes,

"Are you in?"

Marcella and Tory felt that these agents had hope in them. Shortly, everyone placed their hands in and Marcella did too. She was officially helping Providence. Marcella, Rex, and Tory scooted out of their chairs and went back up to the main floor of their house. Agent Six and Kenwyn stayed behind to talk privately about the mission and how things were going to go. So far Agent Six was overly impressed with Kenwyn's skills and even believed deep down that she could become a great leader one day.

Rex was with Marcella and spoke privately with her as Tory sat on the couch on the very far end of the room eyeballing Rex's every move. Rex looked over at Tory can saw a look of pure dislike on his face,

"Uh, did I ever say anything wrong to your hermano?" Rex asked turning back to Marcella.

She chuckled.

"He isn't so fond of you," Marcella confessed looking down.

"What?! What'd I do?" Rex said shocked but not surprised.

"Look at you," she said placed her hands out.

"You're right. Look at me," Rex said looking his reflection in a mirror and winking at himself.

Marcella chuckled again.

"Not to sound like I'm taking his side, but you tend to give off a cocky, arrogant person when you're on television,"

"Hm, did I with you?" Rex said extending and placing his hand on the wall she was leaning on.

"Just a little, but when you made me feel good after I was crying, it went away..." she said smiling.

Rex grinned and looked at Marcella's eyes. He hadn't been this close to her and he moved in closer to her face. Marcella eased off the wall just a little bit and placed her hands on his chest. She closed her eyes along with his and could feel a faint breath escape his lips as hers almost touched his. Right there, Rex smooched with much romance, feeling good afterward. He opened his eyes and saw the palm of Tory's resting on his face. Out of the blue, a shock smacked Rex in the face. Rex shook and trembled and fell back hard on the floor.

"Don't try kissing my sister, you dog!" Tory said with his left blue eye being brightest than ever.

"Tory!" Marcella shouted as she shoved him aside and ran to to help Rex up.

Without further assistance from Marcella, Rex shot up and built his mechanical fists. He bumped his chest against the thin chest of Tory's. They were about the same height

"How about I dance with you instead?" Rex said raising his voice.

Tory's hands sparked with electricity and a smirk came across his face; a glad acceptance.

Agent Six appeared up the stairs with Kenwyn by his side with her arms crossed.

"No dancing," Six said with no expression other than his normal one.

"Tory, Marcella; go home. We want you here by dawn tomorrow so we can discuss this plan."

Tory walked past Rex and roughly bumped into his shoulder. Rex winced and held it in furiousness. Tory walked out the door and continued past the front yard of the house. Marcella looked back disappointed and embarrassed and waved goodbye to Rex. She was attracted to him and knew that he felt the same way about her. She just hoped her feelings for Harry didn't get in the way. She closed the door behind her and continued off home, quarreling with her brother along the whole way.

* * *

That night, Hunter reached the house. Her smile reached ear to ear just by the presence of it and knowing that Rex was inside. She thanked the agent who drove her by giving him a handshake and a hug. She stepped out of the car, this time wearing a thin black sweater, similar to a poncho, over her. That night was slightly chilly and she was lucky enough to come prepared or else she would've been half frozen. Hunter watched around and couldn't help but feel quite uncomfortable. The atmosphere of the area was fearful and she felt bad because of it. The first thing that came to her mind was the fact that E.V.O.s were the cause of it. She walked to the trunk, her footsteps being heard on the pavement, and pulled out her suitcase. She closed the truck and walked onto the sidewalk. The agent drove off and she watched him drive safely off the block.

Hunter looked up and down the block. To her dismay, another unpleasant feeling came over her. She felt as if she was being watched. She looked around and noticed a very dark corner by an abandoned house. Something was there, she could feel it. She turned back around and tried to ignore it, but a light "whoosh" caught her attention once again. Looking back, the feeling was gone. Whatever was there was gone now, but she knew not for long.

Inside of the house, Rex felt settled in, watching his favorite soap opera. Kenwyn went to sleep earlier that night, and Six sat on his laptop to cover some work. In the middle of Rex soap, he heard a nervous knock on the door,

"Who could be coming over this late? Clinton?" Rex said irritated.

"I forgot to mention that White sent an agent to aid us on the mission," Agent Six confessed.

"And you remember to tell me this now?" Rex whined.

"Must've slipped my mind," he said focusing back on his work.

Opening the door, Rex's mouth dropped to the sight of Hunter.

"Hunter!?" Rex expressed in disbelief. Right there, thoughts of both her and Marcella popped into his head.

Six lifted an eyebrow.

"Hi, Rex," she said quite excited and jittery, "Gets you really paranoid out here."

She walked inside the house and brought her suitcase in with her. Rex closed the door behind her and smiled. A smile from was Rex was something she couldn't resist, and she hugged him tightly without waver. She pulled away with her arms still wrapped around his neck and his on her waist. Agent Six turned in his computer chair to see Hunter's glance move on to him,

"Hi, Six!"

Deep down, Six was infuriated that White sent another teenager on the missions. What did White think Six was? A babysitter? Agent Six looked at Hunter and remembered how Providence first got her. He had a lot of explaining to do to this one.


	6. Upfront Experience

**Upfront Experience**

Hunter sat in the room she camped in for the night. She slowly opened her eyes, and her red eyes shimmered with sunlight. She wore her purple tank top with black grey short shorts. Turning over she looked at the time that on the dresser, it was 8:00 in the morning. Her hair was quite messy after having so many uncomfortable nightmares. Yeah, they were still coming every now and then, but she had definitely seen less tension in her dreams compared to how they were before. She practically use to wake up in tears because they would feel so real. She sat up and turned quickly to see the doorknob turn. Hunter began to become uneasy, unsure of whom it was. It couldn't have been Rex or Six because they both knew she stayed in the room.

The door swung open, and the first thing Hunter saw was a beautiful dark skinned girl whose hair was in a messy bun. She wore a spaghetti tank top and black short shorts. Kenwyn paused and looked at her with the utter most suspicion,

"Who are you?" Kenwyn questioned somewhat taken aback.

That's right. Hunter remembered White telling her about there being another girl named Kenwyn on the team. Kenwyn waited for a reply and looked at Hunter as if she were about to pounce.

"Oh, you must be Kenwyn...I'm Hunter. White sent me here to help you guys out." Hunter spat out. She was quite intimidated because this chick had a fire in her that she didn't really see in anyone else.

"White Knight?" Kenwyn said crossing her arms. Kenwyn was an agent, and she was trained to not just take anyone's word for what they claimed to be.

Hunter scooted out of bed and looked at Kenwyn until her feet touched the floor.

"Well, you were sleeping, Rex and Six let me in last night,"

"Alright," Kenwyn said walking away from the door without closing it. Kenwyn walked towards Rex's bedroom door that was next to Hunter's. Hunter put her head down and listened closely from where she sat and could hear Kenwyn opening Rex's door without even knocking. Hunter felt like Kenwyn was definitely the one who wore the pants and that she shouldn't cross borders with this one.

"Rex," Hunter heard Kenwyn ruffling his sheets.

"Rex, wake up," she repeated.

Rex mumbled and opened his eyes at Kenwyn. His face almost looks constipated and his breath smelt like sour lemons when Kenwyn got a good whiff of his yawn,

"What, Ken?" he said rubbing his eyes with a deep voice of sleep.

"Why am I the last to find out that there's another agent in this house?" Kenwyn demanded.

"I don't know. It was, like, a last minute thing. Relax, Kenwyn and go back to sleep," he said yawning and turning over into his pillow.

He snuggled up and shooed Kenwyn away by waving his hand when he heard a faint sound come free from her lips. Kenwyn rolled her eyes and walked away and closed the door behind her. Kenwyn looked down and sighed at herself. She felt as if she did take too many things seriously, but she couldn't do anything about it, it was in her nature. It was what made her, _her_. She quickly popped by Hunter's doorway and Hunter's head jumped up in fright after seeing her.

"Sorry about that. I just...left something in here earlier, but I'll get it later. You can go back to sleep," Kenwyn said feeling sorry for her reactions.

"No, I'm awake now." Hunter smiled nervously. Her hair wasn't combed and it looked quite messy, but it looked cute on her. Kenwyn walked in and took a small bag she had rested in the room the first time she moved in. She took it with her and looked back Hunter and gave a small smile and walked out.

Hunter woke up and did her natural morning routine; brushed her teeth, took a shower and changed into her normal attire and so did Kenwyn. Kenwyn was the only one who had to pretty much change her disguise because everyone else wore normal clothing, even at Providence. Kenwyn and Hunter were already at the table eating breakfast that Agent Six had prepared. It was definitely an eye opener. Six prepared waffles with bacon and eggs and it was the best Hunter had ever tasted.

"Wow Six, this great," Kenwyn said after taking her first bite of her crisp soft waffles with maple syrup.

"Thank you. Holiday gave me a few tips," He said with a pan of eggs in his hand.

Right afterward, the doorbell rang.

"Are those other agents?" Kenwyn said jokingly towards Six.

Six smirked.

"Sorry about the late notice, we didn't want to disturb you last night. And no, I invited Tory and Marcella over for breakfast so we can get to the point with this mission,"

Hunter was already filled in on the mission and who Tory and Marcella were. This was just going to be her first time meeting them in person. At the same time, Rex came down with his shirt off, something that was stupid of him to do. Marcella and Tory greeted Six and Tory walked straight past Rex and walked towards the table. Hunter looked at Marcella and saw that she was really pretty. She couldn't wait to greet her, but it was until she saw her hug Rex and the look they gave each other when they gazed into each other's eyes that made her uncomfortable. Hunter faced back forward and looked down at her plate. She felt a knot in her throat and felt like she were about to cry, but maybe she was just taking things too seriously, they only _looked_ at each other.

They all sat down at the wooden table to eat breakfast and everyone was enjoying their meal. Six sat at the short end of the table with one seat, opposite from him was Marcella, and next to Marcella were Rex who sat beside Hunter. Tory sat next to Kenwyn. They all enjoyed their breakfast and even Six was fascinated by how good he made it. The most shocked of them all was Rex. He couldn't stop staring at Six through his whole breakfast. Six kept raising his eyebrow; was it really that shocking?

"Marcella...Tory" Rex said saying Tory's name with tension,

"This is Hunter." Rex said finally introducing her, "She'll be joining in on this mission with us,"

Tory waved at Hunter and gave her a warm smile.

"Cool, are you an agent too?" Tory asked her.

"I think I am..." Hunter said looking at Agent Six, "I'm also an E.V.O.,"

Kenwyn's eyes widened once those words escaped Hunter's mouth. It isn't like Kenwyn thought E.V.O.s were bad or anything, it was just the fact that Hunter looked so human, she would've never guessed. Tory and Marcella were somewhat amazed too, because they were E.V.O.s also,

"I'm an E.V.O. too," Tory said. Hunter smiled and didn't feel so alone at this point. He closed his right eye, only showing his left,

"Ever since I became an E.V.O. this is the only change that's happened to me physically and Marcella's original brunette hair just turned jet black. Our powers are pretty cool though. Holiday told me that I was pretty lucky that my eye is the only transformation, really."

Hunter nodded and looked over at Rex and held his hand on the table,

"Well, I'm just really happy to be able to help you guys with Rex,"

Hunter leaned in closer to Rex and leaned her head on his shoulder. Rex too looked at her beautiful bright red eyes. She smiled and so did he; something Tory wanted to gag at. Marcella watched Hunter's move and felt a little saddened inside. She looked away and continued to eat.

That exact night, the team was ready. Marcella had information on the party and knew exactly how to get there. According to Marcella, Harry had filled her in that every friday at 10:00 o'clock; the gang organization would pick up other members by the old park that was a few blocks down the street from their house. Agent Six offered to drive, but things for them would look either fishy or straight strange. Original members or initiated members could wear whatever they wanted, but dark clothing and rocker makeup would be largely recommended.

"I'll be going in," Kenwyn said standing up ready and prepared.

"You can't. See, the thing is that only E.V.O.s are allowed and they might need you to prove it." Marcella warned.

Kenwyn sighed.

"So who's going in?" she asked.

Marcella spoke,

"Well, from what Harry told me, I can remember some things. But I need a partner in case anything. Rex can't go because he's too familiar and, no offense, loud," she said glaring at him.

Rex's face turned up by the sound of that and crossed his arms,

"Why does everyone say that? I'm can be cool!" he expressed loudly.

"What about your brother?" Agent Six asked.

"Well my friends—my _old_ friends, are in there too. They might recognize me, I'm not pretty hard to pick out," he said pointing at his eye, "So that means it's only up to..."

"Me and Hunter..." Marcella said looking over at Hunter.

Hunter felt her stomach sway in all different directions. Her anxiety probably went through the roof at this point and her leg began to tremble as she sat. Marcella noticed her reaction and so did Rex, but it was until he had placed his arm around her waist that made her feel much calmer. Hunter now felt warm inside, and her stomach eased up a little. She took a deep breath and looked up at Marcella and gave an assuring nod. Marcella turned around and looked back at Six,

"I have the clothes that'd make us blend in perfectly."

After the makeup and disguises were finished, Marcella and Hunter looked completely different. The girls disliked the decision and frankly, neither did the guys. Rex couldn't help but laugh, which gave him an uneasy look from Hunter. Kenwyn hadn't felt more satisfied that she didn't have to put that junk on. Hunter had on a black t-shirt with black lipstick and eyeliner coated on her eyelids with a black skirt, black stocking with boots and wore her hair in high pigtails. Marcella had on a gray t-shirt with her regular black suspenders and black shorts. Her hair was kept in a high pony tail and wore black lip stick with two large red circles on her cheeks. Her shorts, however, felt pretty high. The more she tried to pull them down, the more uncomfortable they became. The two had to make it out the backdoor and out of the backyard to avoid anyone from seeing them. Agent Six wished them luck as much as Kenwyn did too. Six gave them both ear communicators and enlightened them on how to use it. Kenwyn told Marcella to make it safe and stay low. Tory smiled at Marcella and nodded as he walked past her, but once he reached his sister he jumped on her and gave her the largest hug she had ever received from him.

"Don't worry," she said releasing him, "I'll be fine."

"Promise?" he asked.

She nodded and gave him one last hug. She looked at Rex who walked towards her and Hunter and held both of their shoulders simultaneously,

"Please keep each other safe. I'd hate to lose any of you,"

He dove in and gave both of them hugs; both heads were hanging over his shoulders. As he pushed away they both gave nervous smiles. The girls looked at each other and gave a fair sign that it was time to progress on with the mission. They entered out of the back gate while the others walked back inside that house. Last to go in, Rex looked at both girls walk off and smirked to himself,

"I'm a real ladies man," he said marching into the house with pride.

Tory quickly turned back and gave a silent glare at Rex. Rex paused and stood up like nothing happened and looked at confused as he could. Tory slowly backed up and glared at Rex who walked slowly forward, glaring right back. Sooner or later, Tory stood up straight smirked at him with Rex giving a small chuckle.

During the walk, things were quiet at first. Hunter looked all around and noticed that the night was warm and comfortable to walk in. Nights like that would be treasured if it weren't so dangerous in the town. Marcella looked at Hunter and chuckled,

"Sorry I couldn't find anything better for us to wear,"

Hunter looked over and smiled, but didn't really say anything. She turned back forward and walked with her eyes glued to her feet. Marcella didn't want the whole walk there to be awkward, matter of a fact, she wanted to actually converse with her so things on this mission would go so much easier.

"Uh, do you have any plans in mind?" Marcella asked.

Hunter didn't respond. Her eyes stayed looking to the ground as she continued walking. The night was so still; all that could be heard were their own footsteps that clacked on the cement sidewalk.

"What about names?" Hunter spoke.

Marcella's eyes opened and she smiled,

"Huh?"

"What about out names? Like aliases," Hunter suggested.

"That's a great idea. Let's see if we can make it correspond with our powers. What can you do by the way?"

Hunter was afraid to speak. She worried about reaction Marcella would have.

"I-I- I can do simple things really...nothing much."

"Like what? You can tell me," Marcella insisted.

"I have others but if anything I mostly preform my elemental manifestation and manipulation abilities...mostly fire and ice."

"That's pretty cool. At least you can actually harm your enemies, my powers are only physical. I can phase through solid objects, either make my body invulnerable or turn things or myself invisible. The only harm I can do is with martial arts," Marcella said.

"Do we tell them that by the way?" Hunter asked referring to the gang get together.

"Good question. I don't think so; we don't want to give too much away," Marcella said. "My name will be Ghosty," she added.

"Ghosty?" Hunter said with a bewildered look.

"Hey, you'd be surprised by the names these other delinquents have,"

"Then I'll stick with Ellie...another short for element."

"Smart."

Hunter could somewhat tell that this would turn out into a good relationship. On their way to the park, Marcella and Hunter spoke the whole way there, even about how it was like growing up for them. After Hunter told Marcella her life story, Marcella couldn't help but feel like garbage. Marcella had done nothing but complain about how hard her life must've been, but Hunter must've been emotionally damaged with all of that pressure.

Within a few minutes, the park was reached. Other boys and girls were there and they looked insanely sinister. They could be seen from the outside of the fence that Hunter and Marcella walked beside. All wore black, and even the guys wore dark nail polish and eyeliner. Marcella placed on her bravest face and Hunter looked a little nervous. She had a feeling that "Providence" was written in capital letters on her forehead

"Six, we've reached the park," Marcella whispered.

"Copy that. Stay low."

Marcella entered a small area of the park that the others waited in. Some were E.V.O.s, some merely _looked_ human with a small transformation. Two boys eyeballed the girls, and Hunter looked away. The school bus came just in time and every one walked out of the area. Some, mostly girls, gave Marcella and Hunter bad looks, and went on ahead. Marcella and Hunter were the last to board the bus, but were stopped at the door when the driver, who was big bulky and grey asked for their names.

"Names?" Hunter said nervously.

"Uh, Ghosty," Marcella said.

"Ellie," Hunter replied.

"I don't see you on the list," he said in a deep voice.

Marcella thought quickly and made her in vulnerability activate. She forcefully punched the side mirror of the bus and shouted. Hunter jumped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ON THE LIST?! WE GOT SPECIFIC ORDERS FROM CLINTON TO BE HERE AND YOU'RE TELLING US I'M NOT ON THE LIST?!"

Marcella walked over to a car and used her invulnerability to dent the trunk with both of her elbows and fists.

"WAIT TILL I TELL CLINTON THAT A HUGE. BULKY-LOOKING NAMED...what's your name?"

"Boulder..." the man replied.

"...BOULDER WON'T LET ME ON! AND BOULDER? WHAT A STUPID NAME." Marcella brought her fist back to punch one of the headlights of the bus, but boulder caught her arm with ease,

"Geez, just calm down," he whispered, "I don't want anyone to catch us out here. Then I'll really get in trouble. Don't tell the boss anything." He said moving aside.

Hunter looked at Marcella in shock when her act was done. Marcella gave a wink and climbed on the bus to everyone cheering at her reaction. Hunter followed and sat right beside her all the way in the back. If Hunter had to act that way, she was afraid of how this would turn out.


	7. Class is in Session

**Class is in Session**

Hunter and Marcella sat in the back of the bus. It was one of the most uncomfortable rides ever and ever bump that was hit almost threw both girls out of the roof. Other teenagers and young adults were in the front of the bus; Marcella sat in the back to hold private conversations amongst themselves. Marcella looked out of the window and noticed the large school getting closer. She looked over at Hunter,

"Get ready, we're almost here,"

Hunter turned her head to look in Marcella's direction, and behind her, out of the window was the school that she spoke of. It was large, and had about four to five floors. Oh goodness, this began to worry Hunter. She thought about getting lost somewhere and not being able to find her way back. Or what if she had to use the bathroom and Marcella had been kidnapped. Too many negative thoughts came into her mind, until she remembered what Rex said and how he use to comfort her. She closed her eyes and remembered the sight of him. Marcella moved closer to Hunter and placed her hand on Hunter's thigh,

"It's okay. I'll have your back...only if you have mine," Marcella smiled.

Hunter looked up at Marcella and smiled her widest Marcella had ever seen. Marcella felt so confident at this point, she swore she could do anything. The bus made a rough stop and was shut off. Everyone else cheered and got up, ready to exit the vehicle. As Boulder stood outside of the bus door, Marcella placed on her grim face again and walked right past him, Hunter followed.

Entering the school field, it looked atrocious. The grass was old and dead and there were patches of mud everywhere. It was large alright, but too much clutter made it look small. The dumpsters outside were overfilled with garbage and torn garbage bags were all over the ground too. Rats were seen scavenging through the rubbish. Although there happened to be garbage cans, they were empty and all over the place, the same could go for the rusty old bikes leaning on the gate by the entrance.

At entrance of the school door, was a tall female who stood about six feet tall and had six arms and a checklist for each pair. Her hair was navy blue and she possessed a turkey neck. For every other boy and girl that was in front of Marcella and Hunter, they went extremely quick. The line went quickly, and Marcella didn't think it was the right place to act up again.

"Petal," the girl with pink hair and skin in front of her said.

"You're on the list, welcome and have fun." The girl at the door said with a dry tone.

Next on the line was Marcella. The six-armed E.V.O. looked at her and down at the list,

"Name?"

"G-Gh-Ghosty," Marcella trembled.

The E.V.O. looked concentrated on the list and quickly opened her eyes. She then looked at both Marcella and Hunter using only her eyeballs. Hunter felt caught and didn't know what to do, she wanted to just grab Marcella and run away. She glared at the both of them until she finally spoke,

"AH, that's it. You're the two girls Clinton invited. You guys can go on right inside before you guys show your powers," She said happily.

Marcella stood still and her body quickly faded, turning her almost invisible. Marcella said she could turn invisible, but Hunter could still somewhat see her if she focused hard enough. After Marcella became visible again, it was Hunter's turn. She extended both arms out and they were immediately engulfed in flames. She then ceased the shine of her flames and looked up at the E.V.O. bouncer. She nodded in approval and the girls continued on inside. Entering inside the school, the hallways were musty. There was junk all over the floors and they ever had large holes in the walls. The lockers were dented up, broken and just flat out ugly. Marcella and Hunter followed the crowd of people who entered before them but they were literally feet away from them. After they all made a right turn, they all began to cheer after a large door could be heard creaking open. Music was flying from around the corner and it all sounded like techno. Hunter and Marcella hated it.

"We're in the school heading to the party now, Rex," Hunter said switching on her communicator.

"Good job, girls. Be careful and don't forget to bring back some cake. Ow, Kenwyn!" Rex shouted. Kenwyn obviously smacked him because of his dimwitted move.

Marcella chuckled and continued on her move. Once Hunter and Marcella made their turn, they pushed open the door and saw the scenery. Everyone, human and E.V.O. was seen partying wildly with one another. People fought, screamed and people just jumped around recklessly. The music was now being changed to a heavy death metal music group and people everywhere went absolutely berserk. Others sat on the side talking, some were couples and you didn't need a microphone to tell what they were talking about. Both girls felt that they didn't even need to be dressed up themselves to be spotted; they looked completely noticeable from everyone else. The place didn't have much light; all there was were blinding party lights.

Marcella moved her arms to her face and began to sway her body back and forth with motion. It didn't keep an exact pace with the music, but while she was doing that, she did some hand movements that signaled Hunter to look around. Hunter nodded and didn't even bother dancing since it wasn't in her to dance to this type of junk or to dance at all. She walked through crowds of people who jumped all over the place. It was difficult trying to make it through about fifty different teenagers and E.V.O.s who did nothing but try to knock you over. While moving, someone stepped on Hunter's foot and she let out a yelp of pain. She held her foot and hopped on the other leg. While doing that, she was missed by a foot when some guy got tackled by another E.V.O. This party was ludicrous and Hunter thought she was lucky enough to still consider herself alive. She walked and felt a guy grab her arm as she made her way through more people. She turned around quickly in surprise, and saw a guy with messy dark brown hair and green eyes. To Hunter, he was very attractive and Hunter didn't know how to react. All she knew was that she was frozen while in contact with him.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" he shouted over the music and people.

"Uhh...just wanted to party!" she shouted back.

"Let's get out of this place, we'll be right back!" he shouted.

Before Hunter could think or even tell him to wait, she was already being pulled all over. As the boy walked through the wild partiers, he dodged almost every hit that came his way. Hunter on the other hand felt like she was being beaten like a piñata and something other than candy was going to be flying out of her mouth. As she exited out the party with him, Hunter was relieved that she was out of that beat down. He turned to look at her face that was covered in nothing but dark makeup. However, he could tell she was awfully pretty underneath it.

"So what's your name? I'm Harry." he asked as he leaned on the wall next to her.

"Hunte—...Ellie." Hunter panicked.

"Huntellie? That's original," Harry smiled delicately. His voice was soft yet charismatic at the same time.

"No, just Ellie. I'm sorry," Hunter said looking away.

"So did you come here by yourself?" He said moving in front of her this time. He made direct eye contact, which was something Hunter almost fell for, strangely. He walked closer and waited for a reply,

"No. I'm here with a friend," Hunter said smiling and looking away nervously. It wasn't really in her nature to like guys who flirted with her, but this guy was doing it right, she thought.

Out of nowhere, the door opened. Marching out was Marcella. She walked over to Harry and pushed him away from Hunter. As Harry fell back, it had to take him some time to realize what in heaven's name just happened. He rubbed his back and groaned,

"Marcella!" Hunter shouted in surprise.

Hunter then realized she had just said revealed Marcella's cover out loud and covered her mouth.

"It's fine, Hunter...we know each other." Marcella spoke looking down at Harry.

Harry noticed that voice and face from anything once he looked up, he saw Marcella's face disguised with makeup also. He stood up and to Marcella's surprise; she couldn't admit to herself that he looked really nice that night. Funny thing is, Harry wasn't upset or anything; he didn't know what he was, he couldn't put it into words. Marcella crossed her arms and looked away. Harry grabbed her face and looked at her with shock,

"Marcella what are you doing here?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"Why do you care?" She replied pulling away from him.

"Look, you aren't supposed to be here. You don't want to be here!" Harry cried.

Marcella looked at Harry,

"And why not?"

"Because, Clinton. He's setting this whole thing up for Providence and he knows you and your brother are working with them! He doesn't know what you and your brother look like, but the point it that the reason I know is because Clinton—" As Harry spoke, Marcella was actually interested in what he was going to say. However, they were interrupted after two large body guards stepped outside with a man in a brown vest and baggy brown pants, but his appearance was nothing human. One half of his body was black while the other was white, his hair was brown, but his eyes were bright gold.

"...Clinton," Harry muttered.

Clinton watched the two girls Harry was with and smirked at how beautiful each were. It was even hard to put his finger on which he'd "want" for himself. Clinton walked closer to Harry and rubbed his hair quite roughly,

"Little bro, I only told you to get me one mate, but I guess two would do," Clinton said walking past the girls and checking out both of them.

Shocked, the girls looked at each other at the fact that Clinton just called him his brother. He looked at Hunter's eyes that were red and beautiful to him since they reminded him of the color of blood. He looked at Marcella and loved her eyes too; the fact that they were green reminded him of his old eye color before he went E.V.O. Marcella couldn't believe it. Second, Harry originally lured Hunter to use her as bait or an award for Clinton. At this point, Hunter was shaking in her boots, literally. She didn't know what to do if Clinton wanted to force her to be his "mate".

He paced around the girls and walked closely behind Hunter, he placed one hand on her waist and held her other hand. He placed his nose closely above her neck and took a long inhale. Hunter could feel it tickle her neck, and it brought goose bumps amongst her back. She shook and tears almost made a fall out of her eyes. Not wanting to let go, Clinton walked away from Hunter, which calmed her down. He then walked towards Marcella, which made her back up into a locker behind her. Clinton chuckled, not only thinking it was a game, but knowing that he intimidated her. He intimidated everyone and loved the fear he put into people, something had pride in. He went closer to her and slowly lifted her hand, not taking his eyes off of her eyes, he sniffed and kissed it delicately. He then placed her hand amongst his cheek and cuddled with it like it was a stuffed animal. Harry turned a little red after he saw Clinton do that to Marcella. He wanted to attack Clinton, but knew he didn't stand a chance against his older brother.

"Okay beauties," Clinton said walking beside his loyal bodyguards.

"Head back inside, and prepare yourselves for an exciting announcement," he said before winking at the girls. Clinton backed up and walked off, grabbing Harry's shoulder and taking him with him.

Marcella was in such shock she didn't even know what to say after what just happened. Did this mean that the girls were going to be in trouble if he had an eye for them _both_? Marcella and Hunter walked in the party a little after Clinton, his guards and Harry, were out of sight. But just before she entered the doors, she switched on her communicator that gave Six, Kenwyn, Tory, and Rex a full listen in on what was going on at the party. Shortly afterward, the music got cut off and others slowly stopped dancing. Some were booing at the fact the music had stopped, but Clinton didn't tolerate it. Once he heard the booing, his voice could be heard shouting for the stage commanding them to calm themselves.

"SILENCE! OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

Once his rage was seen, others shut up in seconds. The girls' bones chilled, just by the furiousness of Clinton that entered their ears. They made their way in the middle of the crowd and couldn't wait to see what "surprise" he had.

"Everyone!" Clinton shouted through a small microphone pinned on his shirt.

"Welcome, to my major group get together and my very important announcement. I want to thank many of you for coming. As we know, most of us here are E.V.O.s and most of us aren't."

Everyone cheered.

"That's one thing we all have in common. But another thing we have in common is the hate that stupid human beings give us!" Clinton spat.

Everyone in the audience booed and became upset.

"My parents once told me that the world was a cold and bitter place and no matter where you turned, ignorance was always around the corner. My parents were _killed_ just because they were E.V.O.s. Humans think they have the right to judge other's because we are different! What they don't know is that we are, in fact, much stronger than they'll ever be. If we all just come together to put an end to these fools, they'd understand that we should be treated differently. We should be treated higher than they are. Look at what's happening so far. People _fear_ us and we get what we want! This is exactly how nature should be."

Clinton paused after the most devilish look came into his glowing golden colored eyes.

"Another punishment that should be given to humans is to make them know what it _feels_ like to be an E.V.O. That's why I've "provided" the funding to get this machine built."

Out of the back room, a large machine covered with a large cloth, was being rolled out by two of Clinton's large bodyguards. Beside them was a small man who wore large round spectacles. He has whiskers and had two small horns. He wore a regular stripped shirt with shorts, and looked ridiculously dirty. Hunter squinted her eyes to get a clear view, and she could already tell that that E.V.O. had been held hostage against his will. It wasn't too hard to spot...it was something she'd seen before.

Clinton pulled the large cloth off of the machine that stood about nine feet tall. The machine looked similar to a large gun mixed with a telescope.

"This machine is The E.V. (evolution). Once this machine is pointed at a target with inactive nanites, the machine with activate them. It gives the host's nanites a powerful jolt, making their levels of nanite activity incredibly high, therefore it'll be much difficult to cure. And that stupid Providence kid, Rex, wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Some of you are even here today because you were turned by this machine, or are willing to be turned into E.V.O. by this machine."

Everyone in the audience cheered even louder and frantic than they ever did. Very few, of course, were against it and left by choice, but many stayed behind.

From where Rex was, he gritted his teeth to the sound of his name coming out of Clinton's mouth.

Clinton then made his body guards pull something else out of the back. Except, this time, it was some_one. _It was a woman with a cloth over her mouth. Her hair was down and fell in front of her face with one roller at the end. Compared to the other body guards, the woman was small and defenseless. As she shot her head up, it was, evidently, Ms. Margret. Marcella covered her mouth and her eyes watered just slightly. She had to stay strong for this mission, so she placed her hands back down to her sides and sniffed her tears away. Hunter noticed her reaction and faced back forward to see what was going on.

"For those of you who haven't seen how this machine will work; this is the result."

Ms. Margret was brought to the far left of the stage, while the machine was on the right. Clinton walked over to the machine and held two grip handles that helped guide his aim. He pressed buttons and charged the weapon as a high whirring could be heard. People looked with their eye pinned on the stage. Ms. Margret looked up and cried and her sobs could be heard. Finally, the ray from The E.V. shot out a came in contact with Ms. Margret. She screamed horribly and her shriek rang everyone's ears. However, her screams turned into groans of pain. Marcella couldn't endure Ms. Margrets pain, so she turned to look away. Hunter kept a full look to see how this result was going to turn out. It was all shocking to her and she couldn't believe she was witnessing something so cruel. Ms. Margret's bones and muscles began to shift in all different directions and her skin turned green and she grew ten feet into the air. When her transformation was complete, she was a large gruesome looking creature. Her eyes were missing and the only thing on her face was a large mouth that reached from one side of her wide face to the other. She was stubby and heavy set with large, slightly bent, legs. Her arms were the longest and thinnest of them all, and her hands were similar to the blades of scythes; no fingers, just sharpened blades. The only human thing that was left was the red hair on top of her peak of her head with a small curler at the end. Ms. Margret was now an enraged E.V.O. that couldn't control her actions. She roared loudly, and almost attacked Clinton, but his body guards stepped in to restrain her. It was difficult to drag her to the backroom, but they managed to bring her back.

Rex, Tory, Six, and Kenwyn sat by their transmission radio in utter shock. They all sat as if they were stunned, and Tory couldn't believe it most of all. Kenwyn could draw right away that Clinton wasn't normal. Although he went through some crucial times in his life, it molded him into something else, not just a bloodthirsty E.V.O., but something else.


	8. Dog Fights

**Dog Fights**

After Clinton made his announcement, Marcella and Hunter were bothered after that night. The two girls walked into the girls' room, which was a little filthier than expected. Surprisingly, there was no one in the bathroom already. The toilets were clean however. Only one flickering light bulb worked, and the girls didn't have much of a difficult time seeing each other through the dim lighting.

"I can't believe this," Hunter said holding her head in frustration and pacing the bathroom, "How could someone come up with a twisted plan like that? Turning everyone into E.V.O.s just to join his 'alliance'? That's just crazy."

"That lady you saw up there was Ms. Margret; a kind lady who lived around the corner from us. She was reported missing a few days ago." Marcella closed her eyes and crossed her arms while leaning on a sink behind her. She looked up once more and spoke.

"...What about my mom, Hunter? I can't let anything bad happen to her," she said teary-eyed.

"I have to admit. This is really scary stuff, but I have faith in Rex and I know he can stop Clinton." Hunter spoke while placing both of her hands on Marcella's shoulders.

Marcella looked up at her and forced smiled. This mission was definitely giving both girls some bravery, experience and a chance to get along. Marcella looked at the light bulb that flickered and thought it'd be time to talk to Agent Six about what could've been heard through the transmission.

"Hunter, I'm going to need you to guard the doorway while I go ahead and contact Six. Make sure no one comes in," She said.

Hunter looked at Marcella with an unsettling look.

"Fine, I'll do it," Marcella said slouching over and dragging her feet to the door.

She unlocked the door and nodded before exiting. Hunter walked after her and locked the door. Marcella stood by the doorway and leaned on the wall with her arms crossed, sort of trying to put on a "rebel" look. Just in the nick of time, three E.V.O. girls walked in Marcella's direction. One was bald and looked completely made of steel. She shined as the moonlight hit her and clanked with every step. Her clothing however was black and small. Her other friends looked just alike and looked mostly like fauns, both really pretty. Again, they wore tiny black clothing.

Marcella quickly stood up straight and blocked the passageway to the door as they moved side to side.

"Can we, like, get in?" The girl made of steel asked.

"Sorry!" Marcella shouted, "It's just that my friend had too much to eat and she's sick!" Marcella said waiting.

She banged the door and Hunter realized that it was her cue to make some type of crazy effect. She coughed loudly and wildly and flew her flames into the air with her arms, cracking and bursting the bulb that hung in the bathroom. She covered her face and looked back up, listening closely to the girls outside.

"O-M-G, totally gross, we'll use the one upstairs. Sorry about your friend suspender girl..." she said walking off.

Marcella sighed in relief to the sight of them walking away and waited for Hunter. Hunter stood alone in the dark bathroom. She walked a little further while the bulb glass crunched underneath the soles of her shoes. She brought back her attention to the communicator and communicated with the others right away, more specifically; Rex. Marcella listened in on where she was from on the other side of the door.

"Rex...did you guys get Clinton's entire announcement?" Hunter said whispering.

"Yeah we did, that guy's a crazy chess board. We're all getting ready to bust the place soon, so try to figure out a way to stall Clinton or something," Rex replied while putting on his gloves.

"Got it," Hunter said before leaving the transmission.

* * *

Hunter and Marcella were already far away from the party and roaming the halls of the large school while looking for Clinton. They were on the fourth floor. They passed by empty classrooms and strangely, one that caught Hunter's attention the most was a classroom that was entirely clothed with spider webs. They looked fresh and there appeared to be nests there. Hunter immediately got chills and both girls scurried faster past the classroom. On the far end of the hallways, music could be heard coming from the very last room. It was different. It was pop music, but very upbeat and relaxing. Hunter and Marcella walked in closer the door and could hear a girl giggling in with the mixture of Clinton's voice.

"What are we going to do?" Hunter whispered.

"I don't know...distract him?" Marcella questioned herself.

"How do we do that?" Hunter said becoming even more startled to the thought of it.

The girls were unaware that something was behind them. It had just climbed out of the last classroom that frightened them. It climbed the walls and made its way to the ceiling. It was hideous and had six legs and one pair of human arms on its humanoid torso with six human eyes on its face. Its forehead was extremely large and had a jaw that split with a large tongue that was drenched in saliva with nasty rows of crooked yellow teeth. It had a large abdomen, something it spun its web from, and shortly, he dangled from the ceiling behind both girls.

"Hi," he spoke disgustingly.

Hunter and Marcella felt every hair on their body stand by the sound of his voice and turned to the sight of what had to be the ugliest thing they'd ever seen...well Marcella had seen. Hunter had experienced much uglier creatures, but it still scared the living life out of her. Both girls grabbed each other and fell back, letting out loud shrieks. Clinton stood up and quickly ran to his doorway in seconds. At first Clinton looked like he was ready to hammer someone, but he looked at the girls and back at the spider E.V.O. and smirked calmly and chuckled.

"Well looky-here. Hey, Spyder, finally decided to come out your room?" Clinton said walking in front of the girls.

"Clinton, I saw these girls roaming the halls. Can I have one? Please, please, please?" Spyder begged.

Clinton looked at the girls and smiled. Two beautiful girls he'd love to have all to himself, but he didn't want to be greedy. Besides, Spyder deserved some attention after all of the victims and money he had captured.

"Fine. You can _borrow_ one, but I'll be coming back for her later. Choose whichever you want,"

In seconds, Spyder chose Marcella. As he yanked her close to him, she quickly squirmed far to the side of him. Clinton grabbed Hunter's hand and walked into his room with her. Both girls looked at each other with a sign of desperate help before they were both pulled off. Before they were out of site, Marcella nodded at Hunter to reassure that she'd be back for her. Neither knew what to do, and Hunter would've actually preferred to go with the hideous little spider guy. Hunter walked in Clinton's back room that was partially dark and covered in candles. It was different from a classroom, it mostly resembled an office. Another girl was already in the room and she was black with a large tail similar to a cats. She was bald, but had cat ears on the top of her head, her bright yellow eyes glared in the light and her physique was muscular and beautiful. She looked similar to a panther and purred as Clinton eyeballed her. She was resting on the very top of his bookshelf and darted Hunter and devilish look that anyone would take offensive.

Clinton walked in a backroom that led to a small closed area with a bed. Clinton jumped on it and patted a spot beside him,

"Why don't you sit?" Clinton said grabbing a nearby strawberry and digging his fangs into it.

"I'm not really in the mood to sit...I'm fine standing up." Hunter said calmly not trying to sound too afraid. She didn't want to anger him, she doubt that she'd be able to take him on alone.

"Alright, well this time I'm telling you. _Sit_,"Clinton demanded coldly.

Hunter swallowed and was troubled at how he spat that sentence out. She sat behind him and felt really uncomfortable. Clinton moved closer to her and placed his black and white head on her lap. He looked up at her face. He found it beautiful,

"So, what's your name?"

"Elle..." Hunter gulped after a nervous breath.

Back in the separate class room with the glossy webs, Marcella walked into it with Spyder right behind her. He closed the door behind him and sealed it shut by adding fresh silk webs all over the lock and handle. Marcella stopped walking and looked back at him with a chilled look.

"Most of my friends like to run away," he snickered.

"Please, have a seat."

Spyder extended his hideous, crusty arm to point at a single desk sitting in the middle of the class room. Marcella turned to look at the desk and gulped in her place. She proceeded to move with her head down and cautiously sat _on _the desk instead of on the chair. Spyder creeped closer to her and brought his face inches away from hers; he looked into her eyes and wiped his drooling mouth with his arm.

"Kiss me!" he hissed excitedly.

"You want to kiss me?" Marcella teased blinking her eyes playfully.

Syder literally drooled.

Slowly, Marcella crossed her legs. Spyder smiled and moved in closer to her, inching in for a kiss. She quickly unfolded her legs and looked like she were about to cross them on the opposite side. However, midway of crossing her legs, she sent the hardest kick to Spyders face. He let out a small cry and fell back.

"I like to play a little hard to get," Marcella said forcing a cute giggle.

Spyder laughed and truly believed that Marcella wanted a game. He jumped from where he was and hung from the ceiling. He shot a web towards Marcella and she hastily dodged it by moving out of the way. She dodge rolled onto the floor and looked at the desk get caught in the tangled, sizzling webs of Spyder. She looked back up at Spyder on ceiling more terrified than before.

"You win! I'm ready for my kiss!" Marcella said giving a flirtatious look.

Spyder's face lit up and you could tell by the way his jaw split into a disgusting fanged smile.

"OKAY, HERE I COME!" He dashed down, and Marcella did a back handspring as his face and body crashed into the spot on where she used to stand. The classroom floor was broken into and pieces of wood were broken through. Spyder's body was lifeless and didn't move. Marcella was afraid, and her heart was pumping. She didn't know if she could continue to keep it up, eventually she'd be tired. Cautiously, she walked towards the body and tapped it with her foot. Spyder's body was unconscious, and Marcella was more satisfied than anything. She walked further to the class room door that had been sealed shut by Spyder and communicated with her other group.

"Guys, where are you?"

Kenwyn answered.

"We're already inside of the school, we snuck in through the back and we're trying our hardest to not get caught right now. Guy has look outs all over the place. Where are you guys?"

"We're up on the fourth floor. Stay hidden. Hunter and I got separated because Clinton took her to flirt with. He said something about needing a 'mate'."

"Not on my watch!" Rex shouted.

"Rex, lower your voice," Six responded.

"Marcella, I want you to grab Hunter and get out of there. Protect each other!" Rex demanded.

The communication was cut off and Marcella looked back at Spyder one last time. He wasn't moving, thank heavens. Using her abilities, Marcella rendered herself physically intangible and ran through the closed door. She ran to Clinton's office that wasn't too far from where she had exited.

"Hunter! We have to go, we're done!" Marcella demanded knocking the door.

Hunter jumped up.

"Hunter?" Clinton questioned.

"Uh, I have to go," Hunter said trembling. She walked off and Clinton grabbed her arm.

"Come on you can't leave just ye—" Clinton was cut off by a momentary shock and Hunter was too.

Her earpiece communicator had fallen right from under her hair and it fell to the ground. It made a notable "beep" sound that all Providence communicators make, and Clinton looked up at Hunter with the most angered look ever.

"Hunter!"

"Marcella, help!" Hunter responded back.

Marcella engaged into an aggressive motive into taking whatever it took to protect her friend. She didn't know if Hunter was strong enough, so she knew she had to be there for her. Marcella brought up her fists and rendered her body into its invulnerable form. She brought her leg up and kicked the door to the point where the handle blew off the edge.

Marcella ran into the room, but something dropped from above the doorway; a black feline figure. The figure swung down and kicked Marcella in the chest, sending her back with a forceful push.

"Ugh!" she grunted as she landed on the hard floor. She stood up and looked at the cat girl. Her nails extended and sharpened and she licked her lips.

"Oh, I found a new toy," The cat girl spoke softly.

Marcella stood up and wiped her mouth. She was having enough of this guy and his friends and didn't plan on holding back when it came to hurting these egotistic idiots this time.

"When I'm done with you, I'll use your friends head as a ball," diving after Marcella. She ran and leaped at Marcella, breaking out her claws to grab her flesh.

Marcella stood still, allowing her body to be phased. The cat girl couldn't believe what just happened until she passed through Marcella like thin air and fell onto the ground behind her. She turned back up and hissed at Marcella. Marcella turned around and gave an overwhelming kick to her face. The cat girl yelped in pain and fell back. She turned back around, flipped up and did a number of flexible feats to propel her punches and kicks at Marcella. When the cat girl tried to deliver one more punch, Marcella grabbed it and reversed it by grabbing her other arm and turning her body around. She placed her in a painful joint lock, bending both of her arms behind her back in a dreadful way. The cat girl, however, managed to twist her way out the lock and flip Marcella to the floor. Marcella, shocked, looked up and quickly moved to the side to avoid a crushing jump to the face.

Hunter and Clinton could hear the commotion out of the room. Hunter tried to make it past Clinton, but Clinton was quick enough to make it in front of her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Clinton said while shaking his head.

"Elle...I mean, Hunter," he smiled, "Please tell me this is a joke?" he said extending out his arms and moving in closer.

Hunter stepped back without replying.

Clinton dropped his arms and sighed, "I'm so sorry I'm going to have to do this," he said shaking his head.

He walked back to the dresser that was near the entrance and he grabbed a large knife. He then tossed it at her with devastating speed. Terrified, Hunter used her ability to shoot a ray so cold that it froze the knife until it cracked in midair within milliseconds. Surrounding her entire fist in ice, she punched it away, allowing it to shatter into pieces.

"Whoa-hoa-hoaa. Now _that's_ neat!" Clinton commented quite fascinated.

"Now show me something else..." He said walking toward her with a frightening smile.


	9. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

The group including Tory, Rex, Kenwyn and Six had already entered through the back of the school. Safely crawling in the back window, the four looked around the room they were in. Tory visualized it all around; pots, pans, a stove, and utensils hanging from racks.

"School kitchen," Tory said.

Rex bumped into the stove, causing the oven door to fall open with a large bang. The others jumped by the noise of it and looked back at Rex who had just entered from crawling into the window.

"Shh!" Kenwyn shushed.

Tory was standing by the cafeteria door and all of a sudden whispered sharply to warn everyone else that someone was coming their way.

Everyone, except for Six, went to hide. Six was in his old Providence combat suit he wore back in his earlier days of Providence. Kenwyn jumped over a counter and crouched behind it. Rex swooped right into the corner of the stove he stood by and Tory ran to the side of the fridge that was on the opposite side of where Six stood. Six stood by the doorway and equipped his blades.

"Where are you going, man?" one deep voice spoke.

"I thought I heard something back here," the other answered.

He walked into the kitchen and hadn't spotted Six yet. However, Six definitely spotted something. This E.V.O. stood the same height he did, but his muscular build was over the top, but it was in Six's blood not to fear him.

"I don't see anything..." he said walking back and getting ready to return to his post. However, he saw a fist fly right into his face. He grunted and fell back to the ground. Another E.V.O. walked in the room and was large to the point where his neck was attached to his face. Six's expression couldn't be told through his shades, but only he knew that he was shocked at this point. The E.V.O. he had taken out seemed to recover and tackle him to the ground. He managed to get his hand on one of Six's blades and struck down at him. Six, quickly brought up his blade and blocked the strike, but struggled. He was trembling as the two blades rubbed against one another.

The largest E.V.O. in the room watched him and chuckled,

"Need some help?" he said cracking his knuckles.

Out of the blue, he let out a large yell and felt his body jolt with electric voltage. He felt his body fry deep within and fell unconscious after it was all over. His partner, who was looking at him with the most bewildered look, looked up shocked when he saw Tory with his hands buzzing in electricity. The E.V.O. turned his attention away and continued to fight harder, as he came closer to cutting down on Six.

"Hey!" he heard a voice shout behind him.

The E.V.O. turned to see Rex forming his Smack Hands and smashing him into the wall like a fly swatter. The stone padding on the walls cracked and sounded like many stoneware plates hitting the ground. Six's blade fell out of his grip and bounced on the floor near him. Six grabbed it and forced himself to sit up. Rex returned his hand back to its normal form and looked at the E.V.O. who didn't turn out to be knocked out just yet. He struggled to stand on both legs and stumbled towards Rex and Tory. They both braced themselves and a loud "thump" was heard. He fell down and Kenwyn was revealed to be standing behind him with a large pan in her grip.

"Who knew cookware could come in handy?" she said throwing it up in the air and trying to catch it by the handle. However it hit Rex on the head and he fell to his knees to rub it in agony.

"Kenwyn!" he cried.

"Heh...sorry," she chuckled.

"Enough," Six said fully standing, "Let's get going."

Agent Six dashed out the room with Kenwyn following after. Tory helped Rex to his feet and the two exchanged smiles with one another, soon running out after the two other agents.

Back on the fourth floor, the girls were facing their own battles. Clinton walked closer to Hunter and she walked backward until she ran into the wall. Clinton grabbed her neck and began lifting her. She was choking and was gasping for air. He pressed her harder against the wall and she fought her hardest out of his grip. She wheezed and looked down at him, her eyes began tearing. Was this really going to be her last moments here?

"Remember; you did this to yourself," Clinton said snarling at her.

As Hunter realized, she could bring her legs up and brought her feet unto his shoulders. Using all her power, she pushed him off from her while using the wall as support. Clinton fell back, and Hunter fell to the floor holding her neck. She coughed for air and looked up,

"Marcella! help!" Hunter cried.

Marcella turned over and looked at where the sound was coming from,

"Just hang on, Hunter!" Marcella turned over to see the cat girl jump to her and pin her to the floor.

Clinton was angry at this point and clenched his fists. Hunter stood up and allowed flames to surround her hands. Clinton moved forward and Hunter didn't hesitate to throw a large blast of fire at him. Turning her body sideways; with one fist bent to an angle over her head and the other shot forward. The flames burned everywhere in the area, catching little things on fire. Clinton's silhouette could be seen blocking his face in the flames and his shirt basically got burned to ashes.

The flames eventually became overwhelming to the point where he had to kneel to the ground to block his face. Hunter stopped shooting her flames after the heat became too much and noticed the damage she was causing. Hunter stopped as the flames cleared up and she stood where she was. Clinton looked up at her in anger, shocking Hunter more that it would take a little more than fire to defeat him. A few scratches and burn marks were evident, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He stood up, and Hunter did a high kick to the point where it looked like a split in mid-air. An arch of fire shot out and slammed into Clinton. He fell back and slammed into the wall. The floor beneath Clinton was obviously weakened by the strong flames, and it began to crack. As Clinton tried to step out of the creaking area of the floors, he fell right through the ground to the third floor. Hunter gasped in shock and stood where she was for a moment.

After the smell of smoke, Marcella looked up in shock. She couldn't see Hunter since she was still in the other room and at this point; Marcella was in a different class room. She was exhausted from fighting this cat girl for so long, but didn't want to give up just yet. The cat girl for some reason wasn't tired at all. Her prey drive instinct was off the charts and Marcella was lucky enough to still be alive. Marcella turned invisible and managed to stay out of sight for a moment, and planned to take her out the sneaky way.

"Ha. You're playing with a cat, are you sure you want to do—Agghhh!" she screamed as her face went crashing through the window. It instantly knocked her out and she dropped to the floor.

"You talk too much" Marcella said dusting off her heads. She was sweating at this point and she had a scratch underneath her eye. Marcella walked out of the class room and looked at Hunter who walked safely out the office she was in.

"Hunter!" Marcella ran towards her and embraced her.

Hunter was shocked. She brought her arms up slowly, and hugged back as well. Hunter paused for a moment and pulled back. She noticed Marcella's face.

"How are you?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine," Marcella said. Marcella looked at Hunter's lip and noticed it was bleeding, and her neck was becoming bruised.

Marcella began to tear up.

"Oh my god, what did he do to you?" Marcella said sharply.

"It's okay, Right now we just have to focus on getting out of here. This place might come burning down." Hunter said pulling Marcella's arm.

"Wait!" Marcella said.

Marcella ran over the fire alarm and pulled it down, allowing the fire alarm to sound throughout the whole school. People were heard screaming from downstairs and Hunter nodded at Marcella as she ran past her and followed on with getting the hell out of there.

The other Providence party was already further into the school, climbing to the second floor.

"Rex! Did you communicate with Marcella or Hunter yet?" Agent Six questioned.

"They aren't picking up, Six. I tried just a few minutes ago," Kenwyn answered.

"Oh man, what if she's hurt?!" Tory questioned worriedly.

"I'm sure she's not. Have a little faith in your sis, dude," Rex replied.

The group continued running and began to smell smoke the further they reached upstairs. Now they understood why the fire alarm sounded. As people ran down the stairs past Providence, people didn't even bother questioning. A few did turn heads, but it wasn't worth more than their lives to fight back. As the four ran up the stairs they had already reached the third floor, turning the corner and almost running into each other; Hunter and Marcella put up their fists, Hunter's being entirely covered in fire.

Tory smiled,

"Marcella!" he said running to her and hugging her. She hugged him back, still slightly shocked at what they encountered. She eventually hugged him back tightly.

Rex smiled at Hunter and she looked back at him with a smile as well.

"Hunter..." he said walking towards her.

He grabbed her slowly and embraced her warmly, closing his eyes as they made full contact. Hunter rested her head on his shoulder.

Kenwyn couldn't help but smile and she walked behind Rex and placed her hand on Hunter's shoulder,

"Good job, girls." Kenwyn complimented. But she began coughing and couldn't stand the flames that seeped through the floor above them. She looked up and looked closely as the floor cracked and collapsed above them. She shouted as the debris almost smashed her to death. Thankfully, Rex's large mechanical fists were there to catch them out of the way.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" he shouted as he dropped it on the staircase previous the one they were standing one.

"Rex!" Marcella shouted.

"What?"

"How are going to get past that? That only spreads the flames quicker on the second and third floor!" Marcella replied.

Rex finally understood his dimwitted move and didn't know how to reply; except a nervous chuckle. Hunter couldn't help but smile.

"Come on!" Agent Six said seriously. He ran past the entrance that was slightly covered with flames and that led to the third floor since the steps that led to the second floor were now blocked off. The third floor had flames that progressed violently, but if they were quick enough, they still had a chance to make it past the back exit.

Agent Six dashed through the hallways with the teenagers following after. Kenwyn of course, ran close by, and then it was Marcella and Tory. Rex continued running after and Hunter was the last to run with the group. She turned in the opposite direction and looked at the room she guessed Clinton has fell in. Clinton was nowhere to be spotted. She slowed down a little and began wondering where he could've gone. She began to get all paranoid on where he could pop out from and began to pick up her speed to follow the group.

The whole third floor was already burning this time and Kenwyn felt like a nervous wreck in such a situation. Providence Basic Training prepared her for some common things, but if she wanted to be in a situation like this, she would've applied to become a firewoman. Agent Six kicked the backdoor open that led to the back staircase and as soon as Kenwyn stepped forward, the floor beneath her cracked.

"Aghh!" she screamed falling though the floor.

She watched below her as she held on for her dare life. The second floor was already on fire and it began to spread rapidly.

Tory quickly fell to his knees and grabbed her.

"D-don't let go," Kenwyn pleaded grabbing with both hands.

"Guy's help!" Tory pleaded as he felt himself slipping through the melted floor.

As Rex, Marcella and Hunter reached in to grab him as well. The ground beneath him cracked and dismantled as well. Tory knew that was it and Marcella's eyes widened once she heard the crackling. She reached in to grab him, but was too late. She shouted and screamed as tears flew out of her eyes and Tory could see her terrified face as he fell through the air. She saw both Rex and Hunter hold her back from jumping after him.

Tory and Kenwyn let out ringing screams as they both fell, not only through the third floor, but through the second as they landed on it. Kenwyn held unto Tory's arm tightly as he wrapped his arms around Kenwyn's body and faced his back to the ground, hoping that the impact would be less damage for him.


	10. Enough is Enough

**Enough Is Enough**

"Rex! Rex! Please, you have to help him! I can't lose my brother, please, please, please!" Marcella began sobbing. Rex looked over at her and never in his life had he seen someone cry so hard. Her throat was choked up with words and the tears that raced down her cheeks almost overpowered the flames that were in the room.

"His powers, he-he won't be able to make it out alive if he tries anything. It'll only make more flames," Marcella shouted.

Rex instantly grabbed Marcella's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Marcella, listen to yourself! You sound paranoid!" she fixed her pained face and tried to calm down a little. She breathed in an out with a slight tremble and looked at him.

"I'll get them out!"

"I'm coming with you," Hunter said.

"No, you aren't! Six get them out of here," Rex demanded.

"Come on, girls. Let's get out of here before this place burns to the ground," he said in his common voice.

Rex jumped down the burnt hole in the floor and landed two floor level beneath him that was pretty high. Before landing, he activated his boogie pack and hovered above the ground before landing softly beside Kenwyn and Tory, who was on the ground groaning in pain.

"Rex!" Kenwyn said in relief as she leaped unto him to embrace him. Rex hugged her back, he let go. He then turned his attention to Tory.

"Tory, you alright buddy? You're sister almost had a heart attack," Rex asked.

As Tory struggled to stand on his two legs he almost stumbled back down before Rex and Kenwyn leaped to help him to his feet. He nodded his head and smirked,

"Thanks for coming after us, Rex..." Tory said rubbing his head.

"No problem, but let's get out of here, this level of the building hasn't burnt down yet. We'll be toasted E.V.O.s with barbeque before you know it!" Rex demanded. As they all looked up at the ceiling, it began to burn and crack. It engulfed the ceiling within minutes and the three ran out of the room and into the hallway. At the opposite end of the hallway was a large window and the only objective was to jump out of it since all the other doors appeared to be closed, and there was no point in opening them because they might end up being a windowless room.

"Let's go!" Rex shouted.

"Where?" Kenwyn questioned.

"Trust me!" Rex said formed his Rex Ride within seconds. He revved up his motor, and looked at the two who climbed on in seconds. Kenwyn sat in between Rex and Tory and held on tightly to one another. Rex shot off and they raced through the large hallway of the school. His hover bike activated it metal battering ram and he did a small leap as they reached the far end of the hallway.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Rex shouted.

Tory and Kenwyn placed both their heads down and closed their eyes. Within seconds, the group crashed through shattering glass and soared through the air over hundreds of different E.V.O.s that attended that night. They all looked up at Rex and knew right away it was Providence, causing many of them to flee from the scene like a flock of startled pigeons. Rex then landed roughly on a lawn of half grown, half dead grass and they all grunted on impact. Rex quickly deactivated his Rex Ride, causing Troy to fall off. Kenwyn knew right away to hop off once Rex deactivated it before she remembered the same thing happening to her back at a mission she had with Rex at the Sonoran Desert.

From the outside, Kenwyn and Rex both watched the burning building in terror. Agent Six, Marcella and Hunter hadn't made it out yet. Tory stood to his feet and looked at the building just as scared as the other two agents.

"Rex, where are they...?" Kenwyn said sounding distressed. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Come on, Hunter..." Rex said lightly to himself.

Thankfully, out of the shadows of the flames, three body figures were seen coming out and instantly, all of their faces changed when they noticed who it was. Agent Six was seen clenching the shoulders of the two girls as they dragged him out. Six was exhausted.

"Six!" Rex, Tory and Kenwyn shouted as they all ran to the group.

They were all covered in sweat and ash and they made it further away from the building to escape the heat with the aid of Rex and the others. Six fell to his knees and started gagging and coughing. He took in deep breaths for fresh air. Kenwyn kneeled over to Agent Six and rested her arms over his shoulders,

"It's okay Six, you're okay."

Six looked up at Kenwyn and forced a smirk. She smiled back.

Rex of course wanted to make sure Six was safe and he reassured Rex by being able to stand on his two feet. He extended his arm and Rex grabbed Six's hand, giving a firm handshake.

Marcella and Tory were hugging on the sidelines and Marcella's tears were falling out vigorously. She couldn't be any more at peace to know her brother was safe. Finally, Rex looked behind the group and noticed Hunter watch everyone in peacefulness. It felt good to see everyone reunite. She smiled and noticed Rex watching her and looked away while blushing.

He shoved his way past the group and looked at Hunter's beautiful scarlet colored eyes.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hey," Hunter giggled back.

Rex smiled, but leaped on her, giving her the most sympathetic hug she had ever felt. She almost cried, but kept the emotions held in. Her lips began to tremble, but she softly bit it.

"I am so glad that you're okay," he said embracing her tighter. Everyone looked at the two and immediately loved the moment that Rex and Hunter held.

"No she isn't," a mysterious voice spoke out.

The group immediately turned around and spotted Clinton. Hunter especially noticed his burned clothing and burn marks on the white side of his face. Marcella looked at him with the utter most disgust and walked forward,

"What do you want? It's over, Clinton. You lose."

"Uh, well, I just want my mate," Clinton said looking over at Hunter.

"Well you can't have her..." Marcella said walking up a little closer.

Clinton hissed at Marcella.

"How about you then?" He teased.

"Over my dead body..." Tory commented immediately while pulling Marcella behind him.

"I can make that statement literal if you'd like," Clinton said clenching his fists.

"Touch me and I'll fry you to the point where the other half of your body will be as black as your left," Tory said charging beside Marcella.

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa," Clinton said chuckling, "This whole group is just downright rude." Clinton placed his head down and shook his head. He stopped chucking and just looked down. The group was somewhat shaken up at this point and didn't know what to expect.

"You're done," Rex said.

Out of the blue, in blinding speed, Clinton shot his head up and ran towards Marcella. Tory was quick to shoot an electric bolt, but missed. Clinton dodged it and made it behind Tory. As Tory turned over to give him an elbow plus a volt of electricity, Clinton managed to swing his arm and knock Tory forward. Marcella jumped back and dodged every outreach that Clinton quickly attempted. While they somewhat travelled away from the group, Kenwyn managed to grab Clinton's hair from behind and forcefully put him in a joint lock. She threw him to the floor and attempted to put some special made E.V.O. cuffs onto him, but he broke free from her grip. He grabbed her wrists in the process and turned over with all his might, causing Kenwyn to flip over him. He quickly did a kip up and had to face Six. Six did a bunch of slashes with his sword that got Clinton by a few hairs and actually caused him to stumble back a few steps. From the side, Rex gave a massive kick with his mechanical boot he called the Punk Busters. Eventually, he was being hit back in forth with Hunter's flames and Tory's electrical blasts.

The group surrounded him and he noticed there were a couple of party guests watching the battle,

"You imbeciles! How can you stay here and watch? Come aid me!" he shouted while pounding his fists again the pavement. They all watched Clinton in fright, but at that moment you could tell something in their brains finally clicked. Maybe it was just fear, but they all scattered in opposite directions and left the area. The only ones that were left were Clinton's minions, the ones that were with Clinton from the very beginning.

Clinton's Catgirl walked in and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, Lydia," he said before praising her with a nice long sniff of her fur. They almost kissed but were interrupted by Spyder jumped from the upstairs window in the school, surprisingly, he survived the flames unlike normal spiders would. As he emerged from the window, smoke and debris was seen soaring with him as they cleared off of him. He landed beside Clinton and looked at Marcella,

"I'm definitely having your friends for dinner and I'm saving _you_ last!"

Boulder, the large man made of stone that Marcella and Hunter encountered before boarding the bus, was there as well. He stood firmly as his arms were crossed and looked like he was ready to pulverize anything. Next was Scales, one of Harry's friends, the red dragon looking E.V.O. who was able to spit explosive fireballs. Lastly, Harry arrived with the bunch.

Marcella felt tortured at this point and couldn't bring herself to look up at him. Harry noticed Marcella's expression and could tell she was being torn up inside. He looked over at Clinton and walked over to him,

"Clinton..." he said trying to tap him.

"Not now, Harry."

"But..."

As those words escaped Harry's mouth, Clinton looked over at Harry so quickly; you would've expected his neck to snap. Like an angry lion, he roared at Harry,

"I SAID NOT NOW!"

Like an ice cube in the sun, Harry melted in sadness and looked away.

Clinton turned his attention away and stood in an stance as if he were getting ready to pounce for prey,

"Get ready for a war..." he growled.


	11. Thicker Than Water

**Thicker Than Water**

Clinton dashed towards Kenwyn of the group, hoping that she'd be the very first to take down, hopefully, that wasn't going to be possible with Agent Six on her side. From above the air, Agent Six landed in front of Clinton and threw his quickest and swiftest kick of all, knocking Clinton right in the jaw. Clinton fell back. Agent Six unequipped his swords and they shot right back into his sleeves.

As Clinton raced towards Agent Six, Six threw out his throwable blades, but Clinton dodged them with ease and continued on. However, he was cut off when Rex landed in front of him like an abrupt earthquake with mechanical boots. Lifting his left up, Clinton was knocked back and sent flying into a nearby car. The car alarm started to ring, but wouldn't for too long. As Rex jumped into the air again, attempting to destroy Clinton, Clinton quickly recovered and flipped off the vehicle. As Rex landed the car exploded and the alarmed died with it. Rex was engulfed in flames, but sent the flames as he formed his force field and enlarged it quickly, causing the flames to be blown away.

Right now, Clinton's other allies thought it would be a good time to attack Rex's friends, and so they did. Lydia thought it was great to target Marcella, but was intercepted by Kenwyn running in front of her and bringing out her elbow in order to knock her down, but Lydia's cat-like reflexed kicked in and did an incredibly flexible bend to avoid it. She turned over and looked over at Kenwyn. Her tail began wagging and blew in the same direction Kenwyn's signature ponytail did.

"If your E.V.O. friend couldn't take me, how could you?"

"I was trained to fight suckers like you," Kenwyn said bringing out her fists.

"Do underestimate me," she hissed.

"Likewise," Kenwyn said before jumping into battle.

Lydia swung her claws at Kenwyn similar to an insane windmill caught in a tornado. Kenwyn was missed by a few inches but didn't fret. She kept a stern and serious look on her face and dodged almost every hit with ease because she's fought other E.V.O.s similar to felines. Lydia then did some impressive attacks by jumping and kicking with both feet, one after another. As Kenwyn brought her arms up to prevent getting kicked in the face, she was pushed into a large tree. Putting her guard slightly down, she looked up to see the razor sharp claws coming to her face. Kenwyn quickly kneeled down and watched Lydia's claws impale the bark of the tree. Pulling out her hand, a large chuck of the tree stayed pierced with her nails. Quickly, Kenwyn shot up and upper cut the mighty life out of Lydia's face. Lydia kicked and Kenwyn swung her leg over and kicked Lydia and in the neck; a painful attack she was taught in Basic Training.

Scales attacked at the same time Lydia did, but attacked Tory instead. Scales arched his back and open his mouth, rapidly charging a fire ball. As it shot out his mouth it shot towards Tory who was also standing by Marcella, Marcella quickly grabbed her brother and embraced him, using her ability to make them both intangible. The flame shot right through the siblings and collided with the school entrance, allowing a large explosion to occur. The twins looked back at him and did time were prepared for assault. Scales charged another fireball, and shot it once again, but this time Hunter quickly ran in front of Marcella and Tory and extended both her arms out, as the ball of fire halted at the palms of her hands, it began to spin uncontrollably and Hunter attempted to tame it in her own control, but it was too difficult.

Hunter groaned and Marcella and Tory looked at her in fright,

"Hunter!" Marcella shouted.

Tory looked up at Hunter as her hair blew with the flames that almost escaped her grasp. She couldn't hold it any longer and if anything, it'd probably explode by the slightest touch.

"His...fire...is too...com...pressed!" Hunter struggled.

"Just throw it back at him!" Tory suggested.

As she prepared to do it, it appeared to be much simpler and pushed her arms forward, allowing the fireball to shoot the opposite direction. Scales, with panic, got hit with his own fireball and the flame exploded on impact. It sent him flying through the air and he went crashing through the roof of an abandoned house nearby.

"Nice!" Tory said getting up and giving satisfied Hunter a high five.

She was hugged right after by Marcella,

"Thanks so much," Marcella said with a smile.

"How'd you know that'd work?!" She asked.

"Well, I've tried controlling lighting from the sky. Except it was pretty different, I got struck by it, and I released it back into the air, but it felt easier considering it had to do with energy...I fell into a three week coma after th—whoa!" Before Tory could finish, he was swing by a web quickly wrapped around her body and was sent flying to a tree, where he hung upside down.

"Tory!" Hunter yelled.

"It's fine, I can just burn through it," Josh said.

"Don't Tory! The webs will combust and you'll be burned alive!" she shouted. As both girls tried to run save Tory, they were both held back by Bolder who picked them up and held them back.

"Hey, put us down!" Hunter shouted.

"Okay," he said back in a voice so deep it almost sounded like it was coming from his chest. He spun and tossed both girls by the schools ware house that had wooden crates in front of it. Both girl grunted as they clashed with the breaking crates, but it was nothing that could cause serious damage to them, because they've endured a lot worse. They both sat up, and Marcella moved as a piece of the crate from on top of her.

"I have an idea," Marcella said to Hunter.

Kenwyn by this point was still fighting Lydia, and wasn't giving up. She was far from tired and her endurance was at high peak. She did a series of back flips as Lydia did a couple of spin kicks and missed every attempt.

"I have to admit. You're better than that other girl!" Lydia said after stopping. She and Kenwyn walked in a circular motion and watch each other, but didn't put her guard completely down like Lydia did.

"Why are you doing this? Do you realize that you could potentially harm this neighborhood? Isn't there anyone you care about?" Kenwyn questioned.

Lydia stopped walking for a moment and thought to herself. She looked down and watched her hands that now began trembling. Kenwyn watched her for a moment and realized that she might've hit a soft spot somewhere in the young lioness. However, Kenwyn wasn't going to regret doing what she had to do next,

"I'm sorry," Kenwyn shouted before launching her fist into Lydia's face.

Lydia was swept off her feet and the top of body went flying back. She was knocked unconscious and hit the floor with a loud thud. Kenwyn looked over her shoulder to see that Lydia was finally defeated. Kenwyn walked over to her and placed her in handcuffs just in case she recovered anytime soon. After hearing Tory shouting, Kenwyn looked all over for him; but didn't notice him anywhere in sight. She only saw Marcella and Hunter helping each other stand after they were tossed by Boulder. She looked over and followed the scream to see web-spun Tory hanging from the branch of a huge tree.

"Tory!" Kenwyn shouted.

Watching closely, she noticed Spyder crawling out from the leaves above. She watch his jaws and fangs cover themselves in saliva. He was preparing himself for lunch! Equipping her pistol, she shot at the creature, missing him by a few inches.

"Watch out, Kenwyn!" Tory shouted, "You almost hit me!"

"Sorry!" she said cuffing her hands over her mouth.

"Kenwyn, it's okay! Go help Rex!" Hunter suggested.

She nodded at Hunter's wise choice and believed that the two girls probably had a plan since she gave a wink right afterward. Placing her trust in Marcella and her new Providence partner, she ran to aid Rex and Agent Six, who were still both fighting Clinton.

"Just like we planned, okay?" Marcella questioned Hunter.

Hunter nodded.

Boulder walked closer to the girls and Marcella held Hunter's arm. Once boulder stood over the girls and raised his arms to proceed with a heart-thumping smash, the girls placed on their most fearful faces. When Boulder attacked the girls, he opened his eyes and noticed the girls going through his arms like ghosts. Confused and bewildered he stood back up and looked his own two arms.

"Now!" Marcella ordered.

Hunter placed her right foot back and jumped off the ground unto Boulder's shoulders. Hunter's hands lit up. Heat haze was seen surrounding her hands as she clenched them into fists and she shot off of Boulder's back with the help of her fiery flames, propelling her through the air like a jet. Marcella covered her face as Boulder's back was left smoldering with fire after such a blast, and was pushed forward into the pavement, head first. As Boulder dizzily picked his head up, it was forcefully pushed back down as Marcella ran over him to keep up with Hunter's pace.

As Hunter ended up on the same branch Tory hung from, Spyder shockingly looked up at her,

"Wha!" he said in confusion.

"Tory, are you okay?" Hunter spoke softly.

"Besides having all the blood rush to my head? Yeah, fine," he replied.

Quickly, Spyder tried attacking Hunter by jumping at her, but quickly she lifted her arms and turned away, sending a massive blast of fire at the creature. She snarled and yelped as he was send flying backwards and was seen falling through the sky like a meteor.

As Marcella saw him fall towards her, she looked up and activated her invulnerable structure. As she flew closer and closer towards her, she lifted up her forearms and jabbed her invulnerable arms into Spyder's back. A loud, "crunch" was heard and he let out the most devastating shriek of all.

After Hunter was done helping unwrap Tory from the webs, Tory sat up and looked at Hunter,

"Thanks, Hunter. A lot."

Turning both of their heads to another scream, they both spotted Marcella being pinned down by Boulder. He seemed to recover after that small attack, and he slammed his arms over Marcella. She was using her invulnerability to hold herself erect by holding up his arms from breaking her out of her invulnerability phase, but she was sinking into the cracked pavement.

"Not my sister!" Tory said before jumping off the branch. Hunter turned her head after a gust of wind smacked her from his speed.

Using his electrical powers to guide him through the air, he crashed into Boulder, making a large noise that sounded like a small electrical explosion. After colliding with Boulder, Marcella broke free from being pinned down and Hunter hovered down next to her with the help of her flames. Both girls looked at the small cloud of smoke that was caused after the collision, and out of the cloud of smoke, Tory appeared with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Both girls smiled and noticed the stone limbs of Boulder's body scattered around him.

Back to Clinton's battle, Clinton was still having fun. When he was pushed back a little, he noticed the defeat of his allies, and his younger brother, Harry, watching him.

"You're just going to stand there?!" he yelled.

Harry turned away.

"You. Worthless. Little. Punk," I knew you couldn't do this. He said walking over to him.

"Hey! We aren't done dancing yet!" Rex shouted.

He formed his whip appendage and smacked it around Clinton. Clinton looked down as the whip quickly wrapped around him, and found his body flying into the school's warehouse. After crashing through it, the warehouse collapsed on top of him.

"You guys," Rex said to Kenwyn and Six who were badly beaten,

"I can take this yin-yang chump, go ahead and cuff up the rest of his E.V.O. goons,"

Kenwyn and Six walked off with each other and proceeded to get their job done.

As Rex looked at the warehouse, as expected, Clinton dashed out of his. His face looked more blood thirsty than ever and he ran towards Rex and pinned him on the ground and quickly as possible. His eyes this time were far scarier. His eyes were yellow and his pupils were so small, they looked like a cat's eyes in the sunlight. After Rex tried almost everything to fight getting up, no build was helpful at this point. He formed his giant mechanical fists, but it was only a matter of time before Clinton send the most devastating punch to it, causing a massive dent and causing it to fall apart.

"It was fun playing with you but," he said sharpening his fangs at will, "Game over!"

Clinton brought his head back and attacked Rex, digging his fangs deep into Rex's neck.

"NO!" Harry shouted trying to finally take matters into his own hands.

He ran towards Clinton and tried to pull him off, but nothing was working. Afterward, Clinton shoved him by violently pushing him back and spraining his arm in the process. Rex shouted his loudest and felt something enter his blood stream. His builds were forming themselves by his commanded but were dying quickly and forming back to his normal limbs. Every one turned and ran over to Rex's aid. After Clinton was finished, he stood up and looked at the group,

"ENOUGH!" he roared.

Everyone stopped and Marcella helped Harry to his feet after witnessing his attempt to help.

"That's it," Clinton chuckled, "It's over."

Clinton looked over at Rex who was clenching his chest and gurgling at the mouth. He was squirming and moving in excruciating pain. Hunter ran over to him and tried calling out to him, but he wasn't responding properly.

"What did you do to him, you monster?" Marcella said tearing up.

"He's dying..." Harry said weakly.

"No! You're lying!" Agent Six shouted.

"He isn't," Clinton added. "You see, I have the ability to inject lethal nanites into people with these fangs. The lethal nanites will go into one's blood stream and corrupt their other nanites, sort of like a virus. However, is it the most painful thing to go through. Meanwhile your body goes through transformations of your former self or potential E.V.O. form, you'll struggle between life and death... and eventually your body gives up on you and you just...do I really need to finish it?"

Everyone's faces looked at Rex and Hunter was seen on his sobbing heavily on his chest. Soon, everyone leaped into battle with Clinton, except this time, he was much stronger. He fought with them as if they were toys and knocked them down in seconds. Harry watched in silence and as he looked at everything happening, he was in total shock. Everything was silent. He saw the battles that went on, but couldn't hear anything. Finally, he snapped out of it after feeling raindrops on his head. He looked at Clinton who looked down at his worthless foes. He watched Kenwyn and, frankly, found her the most weakest. He kneeled down and sharpened his fangs, attempting to do what he always wanted: Rid a human.

"Why are you doing this?" Harry spoke out as the rain picked up.

"Will you just shut up?!" Clinton shouted.

"No!"

Clinton glared at Harry.

"Do you think because you're my brother I can't rip your body in two?"

"Will that make you any different from the ones that killed our parents?"

"_What_ did you just say to me?!" Clinton growled.

A long pause took place.

"Clinton, look at what you're doing. You're killing and hurting innocent lives. You've been trying to make a difference. When we were younger, you told me everything would be okay, but now that I open my eyes even more and see my friends...and old friends, noting has gotten better. People are terrified of you,"

"That's good. People gain respect out of fear!"

"You're a monster."

"SHUTUP!"

"NO! You've made everything worse."

Clinton clenched his fists.

"You're weak," he spat.

"And you're a killer. I've had dreams of mom and dad...and sometimes, I want to believe it's them in a happier place, and they're always telling me to be happy and to take care. We knew mom and dad weren't evil people, which is why they didn't care about what other people told them! They wouldn't approve of this, AND IF THEY SAW YOU RIGHT NOW, THEY'D BE SICK!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Clinton shouted and, in blinding speed, grabbed Harry's neck and pinned him to a tree. He brought his other arm up and formed a fist.

"I'll punch a hole through your face, right now!" He screamed with all his might.

Harry looked up to show his bloody lip,

"Do it..." he said weakly.

Clinton looked at Harry and began trembling and, for the first time, felt weak. He placed him down to his feet and looked at Harry's face. He fell to his knees and his palms fell in a puddle of water. He began sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"I- I- I just want to be happy and see them again," he said sounding as if he weren't in his right state of mind. He looked up and was wide-eyed and his grin was the largest he had ever had it. His fangs increased in size and his eyes turned back to its normal blood red hue.

However, far from where Clinton and Harry were, was Rex's body, and inside Rex's bloodstream was Rex's Omega-1 nanite, doing something beyond imagination. Gabriel Rylander's greatest creation was doing its magic once again.


	12. Usual

**Usual**

As Rex felt himself being strengthened by his Omega-1 nanite, his heart beat softly in his chest and he could feel his mind become conscious. Soon, he was able to open his eyes and his vision became very clear he looked by the time he woke up, he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around and noticed his allies knocked out, lying on the cold pavement.

Thankfully, around the same time, Tory opened his eyes as well. Tory lifted his head and looked up at Rex who, by this point was standing on both feet and had the most worried look on his face. Once his eyes reached Tory, he raced over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Tory...is everyone...?"

"Everyone's fine...but you—how did you survive that? We thought you were done, Rex," Tory said in bewilderment.

Rex looked down at his hands and formed them into fists,

"I—things like this have happened to me before,"

All of a sudden, things began to clear up and Rex remembered the most important thing; Clinton. Rex turned around the most furious of all, so evident that his nostrils flared. He stood up and power walked to Clinton, his back still being turned and knees on the floor. As Rex walked closer, Rex's eyes glowed a bright blue color, and he felt the strength inside him become greater than anything. He formed his mechanical fists and his body was covered in a blue aura. As, he lifted his arms, he screamed, prepared to pulverize, and his voice sounded completely different, almost like his voice combined with various robotic-like voices.

Tory was shocked to see this form from where he stood, and couldn't help but stay frozen and try to awaken his sister.

Harry, who was still in front of his brother, looked up and screamed,

"NOOO!"

He jumped in front of Rex with his arms out and his hair blew with the breeze that came from Rex's aura power.

"You still protect him?" Rex's strange voice questioned.

"Yes..." Harry confessed quite frightened.

A long paused occurred.

"Why?" Rex questioned once again.

"Because...Because I finally understand..." Harry said staring into Rex's bright eyes.

"I do not understand..." Rex said, tilting his head to the side.

Harry looked over at Clinton.

"My parents—_our_ parents wouldn't want this. They didn't want this. My brother was angry and was blinded by the hate of those people. He was so blinded by it because it was the only thing he saw. When my parents died, I had no one. _No one_. He's literally the only family I have left, which was why I stuck with him to the side. Rex, please, if you take him away from me, I'll have no one." Harry admitted.

Rex then powered down, and felt himself become normal again. The glow that surrounded his body vanished and his eyes returned to normal. He deactivated his machine and closed his eyes. He stumbled a little back and forth and felt slightly light headed. He imagined the thought of how it felt to lose the ones you love most, and thought of his mother and father; Violeta and Rafael Salazar. When Rex thought he had no one, his brother came into the picture, and even though his brother is somewhat strange, he couldn't imagine what it'd be like without him. Rex opened his eyes and blinked a few times. He looked at Harry and sadly looked down at Clinton who was clenching the ground and sobbing nonstop. From the looks of it, Clinton finally cracked.

Rex turned around and looked at his teammates who were now awakening with the sun. It stopped raining and the atmosphere became much calmer. Like a deadly plague had be lifted from this wretched neighborhood. Tory walked over to Marcella and helped his sister to his feet.

"I—I'm sorry for what you had to go through Harry,"

Harry didn't answer.

"But you also have to realize you aren't alone. Sometimes, you might not even realize it, but you can have others closest to you who you could consider family,"

Harry and Rex both turned around and looked at Marcella. Still somewhat bend down, she smiled at Harry and stood fully erect.

"If you want, we— Providence can help," Rex said placing his hand on his shoulders. Harry nodded and looked down at his brother,

"Will they help my brother too?"

"Of course,"

Harry looked at Rex and smiled.

* * *

Later that morning, Rex and his friends were finally together. Providence had arrived and everything was being cleared up and investigated. Samples were being picked from the school and searches were going on. Clinton's minions and other students who stuck around were being taken into custody and were going to be interviewed once they got to the headquarters. Clinton was strapped into a straightjacket and placed on a gurney with an oxygen mask. Due to his stressfulness and sobbing, Clinton was in slumber. He was rolled into the Providence ambulance and was driven away. The agents, Tory and Marcella were getting treatment in a mobile ambulance that gave them first-aid. They're bruises got cleaned and they were given ointments for certain burns.

"Job well done, you guys. Everything went perfectly and the enemy was captured. I have a special prize for you guys when you all come back to Providence, that stands for you two as well," White Knight said while speaking to Tory, Marcella and the agents through a televised screen on the truck.

"Thank you a lot, sir. This mission meant a lot to us," Kenwyn said standing with her arms behind her back and standing straight.

"Great work, Jones. Six, keep a close look on this one, she could be your new partner," White said before shutting off his broadcast.

Agent Six smiled and placed his arm around Kenwyn and pulled her in close to him, giving her a very charismatic half hug.

"What's going to happen to him...?" Marcella asked Hunter while looking at Harry being cuffed from a distance.

"I don't know, but I don't think it'll be bad..." Hunter assumed, "He'll be okay..." Hunter said placing her arms around Marcella and rubbing her shoulder.

"Hunter..." Marcella called as she looked at her, "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't in there with me."

"Same here," Hunter smiled.

"This may be the end, but we can't lose contact, okay?"

"Right!"

Both girls giggled and gave one another a warm-felt hug.

As Hunter thought about it, this is the first time she's actually warmed up to someone. Her normal personality use to be so isolated and anxious of everything. Although she possibly still might be, she's gotten really comfortable around this group of people. Suddenly, Rex and his former enemy, Tory appeared out of the blue, laughing hysterically with one another.

"Ahaha! Dude, I had no idea you were so funny!" Rex said to Tory.

"Likewise, bro. You're hilarious. I can't believe I mistook you for a jerk!" Tory confessed.

"It's cool. It happens," he said fist bumping Tory.

Rex then looked up to Marcella and Hunter, who both stood up straight after breaking apart and smiled at him, Hunter stepped forward a little. Rex sighed and believed he had to clear something up.

"Tory, Hunter, can I have a word with Marcella really quick?" Rex asked.

Hunter looked over at Marcella and walked off a little slowly and looked back once she passed Rex. Rex looked back and watched her walk off with Tory. Right there, Hunter looked away, something that shocked Rex slightly. He felt as if she was preparing herself to disconnect from him...settling herself for something that was about to happen. Rex turned back at Marcella and looked down at her.

"Cella—look I'm really sorry. I know I led you on, and I know I almost kissed you and all, but I—Hunter...s-she."

"It's alright, Rex," Marcella smiled in understanding.

"No, no, it's not."

"Yes. It is..." Marcella paused, "Rex, after what that girl told me...she needs you. She's had a very bad past with very frightening experiences and it breaks my heart to see how easily shattered she can become. She's so sweet, but very delicate. The thing she needs right now, is a hero, like you."

Rex couldn't believe what she was saying at first but was satisfied that she didn't kill him.

"Besides, her and I are girlfriends now. So if you even think of breaking her heart, I'll send my brother after you!" she said waving her fist around jokingly.

"What a threat!" Rex laughed.

Rex turned around and noticed the group having conversations. Tory, Kenwyn and Six all spoke and conversed, however Hunter looked at Rex. Rex looked back at her, and smiled. He walked over to the group and embraced her once more. This time, he didn't let go. She placed her head on his chest and hugged him warmly. Surprisingly no tears wanted to burst and it was all joy. Marcella smiled from where she stood and looked over at Harry getting into his truck.

"Right now, I have to be the hero as well..." she said to herself.

* * *

Back at Providence headquarters, when the group made it back on the Providence fighter jet, the one thing Rex had missed most of all was waiting for him to arrive next to Holiday.

"BOBO!" Rex shouted as he ran to his monkey companion, "DUDE, I have _so_ much to tell you."

"I missed ya too, hero," he said jumping on his back after being hugged by him.

Moments later, the group rejoiced pretty much by spending time with one another. Marcella and Hunter got a chance to change back into their regular attires and they all filled out reports with what happened from each point of view. After finishing, they would give them to Agent Six, who was responsible for delivering them to White Knight so he could read. During that time, Rex had to do his duty and cure the E.V.O.s that he could, only one came out incurable; Clinton. Therefore he'd have to stay under a strict mandatory confinement at all costs in case he ever tried anything slick. Harry was imprisoned too, but no one knew for how long; however he still got the chance to communicate with his brother. He'd be lucky if he ever got back a response. Also helping doctor Holiday, with counseling the criminals, was Tory, who seemed to be very sympathetic when in this situation.

Later that evening, the group was finally being interviewed by White Knight in his wide white office that only possessed a screen.

"Congratulations team. Reports have been that this is one of Providence's most successful missions yet, and we did an amazing job."

"So what happened with Clinton, why did he act the way he did at the end of it all?" Rex asked.

"Because, something in his brain finally clicked and unclicked at the same time," Holiday spoke.

"Come again?" Marcella requested.

"All that grief he had been holding in was something he got from post-traumatic stress. Eventually when his brother let him realize the truth, especially his parent's death, it put such a shock on him that his brain just sort of...lost its touch with reality,"

"In order words, he's insane?" Agent Six added.

"He was never sane to begin with," Tory stated.

"Good point!" Rex laughed.

"Technically, he was just very troubled. He was teetering on the line of sanity and insanity...he took and unlucky fall," Holiday added.

White Knight's voice echoed once more.

"One more offer for Tory and Marcella. This is going to be the last time I ever offer this to E.V.O.s, I'm serious..." He said.

"Nooooo waaaay..." Tory smiled.

"Yes, would you two like to be a part of Providence? You could be part of an E.V.O. division that consists of you two, Bobo, Rex and Stone," White finished.

Marcella paused and walked closer to the screen with her brother. Looking back at the group—her friends— who smiled at them, she thought long and hard.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tory exclaimed.

"Tory!" Marcella cried.

"What?!" He cried back sharply.

"We have to think about this. Mom's going to spaz once we get home just for being gone for almost a whole day and a half"

"You're right," Tory sighed, "I hate that."

Rex snicked.

"Well the offer stills stands...just in case either of you change your mind," White Knight added.

"It'd be great to have you two on the squad," Kenwyn said walking towards the siblings.

Unfortunately, Hunter then remembered something and couldn't help but interrupt. It was on the tip of her tongue but forgot. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she closed it back. White noticed her reaction and looked at her,

"Ms. Stone?"

"I-I can't help but think that we forgot something back at that school..." Hunter said rubbing the back of her head and fixing her headband.

"Well everything looks fine to me..." White Knight said after switching their view from his broadcast to a broadcast being sent from a Providence truck.

Out of the blue, a large roar was heard and very loud screech. Out of the side of the rundown school was a large eyeless creature that burst into the peaceful scenery. It danced around with its long mouth with razor sharp teeth. It had a round torso and it looked blubbery and heavy-set. Its legs were large and slightly bent, like an ostrich's legs. Its arms were slim and long with scythe-like blades as hands. While showcasing its abilities of spinning like a spinning top and being able to cut through objects like pressurized water on steel, the camera zoomed in. Looking at its morbid face, it's noticeable red hair with a curler on the end stuck out most of all.

Almost everyone except Six gasped,

"MRS. MARGRET!" They all shouted.

* * *

_Aha, I hope that ending was humorous to some of you._

_Thank you to all who read my fan-fiction and I hope you all enjoyed it. Want more or have any unanswered questions? Luckily, there's a brief, upcoming special titled "Ultimatum". "Ultimatum" isn't necessarily part of _Ganglands_. However, it takes place four months after the events that occur in _Ganglands_ and you'll get to see what has changed. Stay tuned. _

_Giving a huge thanks to user MysticPrincessWarrior for making me use her awesome original character Hunter Stone as a guest character._


	13. Special: Ultimatums

**Ultimatum**

It had been five months ever since Rex and his friends stopped Clinton and his sinister plan, but ever since then, there hadn't been any bigger threats. Now what? You ask? Well, how about we just follow along the lives of the Providence agents and the Hanges siblings who helped defeat Clinton the past months.

Tory woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He woke up and turned over and looked at his white dresser. Today was the day he actually had to wake up early unlike his other days. He looked over and took his cellular phone that was ringing like nuts. Reaching over, he grabbed it and turned it off. He got out of bed and walked towards the light switch like a slug. He turned on the lights, illuminating the whole room in seconds. He grabbed his clothing from his draw, which was a black vest, a blue collared shirt and some black jeans with his usual boots. He flipped his clothes over his shoulder and carried his boots in one hand. Taking his tooth brush, he threw it in his mouth and walked right out of the doors that slid open for his entrance.

What kind of bedroom has an automatic slide door, you ask? That's right. A Providence room. Tory was now a Providence agent and got to do cool, and tiring, things all the time now.

After Tory's last offer from White Knight to join Providence, Tory was highly considering it, but when Marcella told him no and to think of their mother's reaction, Tory asked his mother, but not right after he was dropped home by Providence. His mother was furious with him once he and Marcella got home that night. So he had to wait a couple of weeks to speak with his mother about it. Once he did, she went ballistic, asking him if he wanted to die early. Of course Tory didn't and he eventually asked his mother and even tried proving it to her by taking down various criminals himself. He even stayed close friends with Rex and helped him out with some missions and she even went more ballistic once she told him that. But with some backup from Marcella, explaining how much experience and responsibility it'll give him, she finally gave in. So he went to Providence Basic Training and got the workout he needed. The training was very difficult, but nothing beat the other cadets who practically beat on him for having E.V.O. powers. He made a couple of friends, but others were just cruel. He remembered asking his Sergeant why training was even considered for him since he had powers, and he remembered his Sergeant screaming, "WHAT IF YOU LOST YOUR POWERS, CADET? NOW DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY." Worst workout ever. So eventually, after four months, which was a couple of weeks ago, of hard training; it paid off, and he graduated. Now when Tory called her, she referred to him as her "little man making a difference."

Tory walked out of his room and walked very sluggish. It was around 6:00 in the morning and the day was getting started for most. He walked into the Providence locker room, where a couple of Providence agents were already taking showers and getting ready for their day. Tory thought it'd be cool to brush his teeth first since all the other stalls were full. Tory scrubbed his teeth numerous times in various spots. Something Tory had much pride in, was his teeth, and loved the way he smiled overall. He'd flash his teeth to a pretty girl any chance he got.

Once Tory was done brushing his teeth, he looked behind him. The stalls were empty. Looking around, Tory quickly ran to take a shower. It was very uncomfortable showering other male agents in the nude. He found it awkward and continued bathing himself and cleaning himself every inch. Once he was finished he ran for his undergarments just in time. Looking down at his phone out of his pants pocket, it was already 6:45 am. He didn't actually have a time to be punctual, as long as he was up before 7:00am, that was all that really mattered. Being fully clothed, Tory walked out of the bathroom cleaning clean as ever, with a smirk on his face.

Walking past some of the other Providence agents he did remember getting a head turn from some other starting agents who were around his age. With his head held high, he walked confidently and winked as some of the other cuties he saw. Some, without even realizing, were woman much more grown than him, and started laughing; some even gave him rude looks. Just as he turned the hallway, he looked and spotted Rex walking with Agent Six.

"Hey!" Tory shouted towards their backs.

Jumping and yelping, Rex turned around and braced himself. Once he spotted Tory, he ran right past Agent Six. Tory, as well, beamed right after him like a track runner,

"Hey, Six!" he called, running right past his favorite agent while making a salute with his hand.

"Hi," he coldly replied.

Tory continued running after Rex and almost caught up with him. Tory was a brilliant running in fact and actually became much faster after training.

"I thought we were cool after all these months!" Rex started shouting.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Tory shouted back as they continued running past the other agents in the hall.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss your sister!" Rex shouted back.

"What kiss?! I was talking about the five dollars you owe me for kicking your butt in the arcade other day!" Tory shouted back.

"Oh..." Rex turned around and looked at Tory whose left eye was already sparking with electricity and, with fright turned back around and started running even faster. In seconds he formed his mechanical hover bike and shot off, racing past every agent in the hall. Tory realized he couldn't keep up with Rex any longer and quit running.

Later that afternoon, Tory sat in the Providence gymnasium, waiting for something to happen. A few agents came in to break a little sweat by playing basketball, but Tory was never good at basketball. Sooner or later, Tory fell asleep in the Providence gymnasium on one of the benches. Providence was a huge place, and it was hard contacting the very few friends you had their. Yeah, walkie-talkies were available, but too many transmissions weren't good and had to be used for only important reasons. Out of the blue, Tory heard footsteps coming in his way. They walked out of the hallway, into the gym and it appeared to be Rex, the E.V.O. who owed Tory five bucks.

"Uh-oh!" Rex said getting ready to run the opposite way as soon as he spotted Rex.

"I'm done chasing you, Rex," Tory claimed.

Rex froze just as his leg was lifted in the air and turned around.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Tory said sitting up and yawning, "But I do have another question..."

Rex crossed his arms and turned his face.

"Did you really kiss my sister?"

Rex's face became shocked.

"Well... did you?" Tory asked again.

"No! No! I was kidding when I said that," Rex said putting his hands up in defense.

"Okay, then can I get my five bucks?" Tory asked. At this point, there was no point in running and Rex didn't have the strength too after his heart pumped so fast after being questioned for kissing Marcella. Reaching in his pocket, he took out a five dollar bill and slapped it into Tory's palm.

"Thanks," Tory said smiling from ear to ear.

Tory then looked down at the five dollar and actually began frowning. He handed over Rex back his five dollars.

"Never mind, I don't need it..." Tory said.

Rex smiled with excitement but couldn't help realize Tory's reaction once he began walking away with his head hanging to the floor.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just a little homesick, that's all..." Tory said exiting the gym.

Even though Providence agents were on duty a lot, they sometimes had their off days. Their breaks were longer than normal and so were their working hours. Of course you were done for the day, but if you got the call to come back in, there was no other option but to come on duty.

Tory was with his sister he hadn't seen in months and was just reunited with her at a beautiful restaurant nearby. The first time she laid eyes on him, she saw how much of a transformation he had, he was obviously a little more leaner and his haircut made him look so much handsomer. She jumped on him and gave him the most gracious hug.

"So, how's Providence?" Marcella said lifting an eyebrow, "I hope you know I'm still not okay with you doing that."

Tory glared at Marcella while eating his salad,

"I'm sorry," Marcella said taking a bite out of her food as well.

"...It's pretty boring. I haven't been assigned to any missions yet since I just graduated,"

"I've been missing you tons. Walks from school make me want to talk to myself," Marcella said chuckling and then looking down.

She looked right back up and smiled, hiding her obvious pain.

"Mom misses you too..." Marcella smiled.

"I miss her, a lot too." Tory began laughing out loud, "I remember getting five to six letters at once from her. Everyone use to think I had different family members writing to me."

Marcella chuckled and laughed along with him and they both stopped. A long awkward silence occurred.

"Did you kiss Rex?" Tory randomly asked.

"What?! No!" Marcella said angered.

"I was kidding," Tory lied after seeing her reaction. Marcella looked like she was going to jump over the table like last time he asked an embarrassing question during a family dinner.

Marcella sighed and sat back thinking of what other one of the million questions she could ask.

"How's Harry...?" She asked.

"Well...when I graduated from Basic, I actually saw him becoming admissioned in Providence Basic Training. Something part of his parole or something like that...I didn't say anything to him though."

"Tory...would you be mad if I got back together with him?" Marcella asked straightforwardly.

Tory glared at Marcella,

"I'd be furious," he honestly admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"You're asking me why? You were hospitalized because of him for god's sake, Marcella!" Tory said banging the table.

Marcella almost cried, but didn't know what to shed a tear over. Whether how much her brother cared for her or how much of the truth it actually was. She held it in impressively well, even to her.

"Have you spoken to Hunter?" Tory asked randomly changing the topic after noticing that she would cry. He saw her eyes glistened and was actually surprised by how well she held it back.

"I hung out with her and Kenwyn last weekend after work," She said.

"I'm actually getting a little crush on Hunter...she's really cute. Kenwyn too," Tory confessed.

"We've had a few scary film nights at the Providence theater and I never complain when they cling to me," Tory said once again.

Marcella smirked and couldn't believe her and her brother were talking about crushes. That's something that's never happened before. Doing the math, they must've really missed each other.

"We went to the mall, had fun. Kenwyn and Hunter even make me tagalong on certain missions I'm not allowed on behind White Knight's back,"

"He's so bitter..." Tory said in a regretful tone and placing his hand under his chin, "...and you got a job? Sweet." Tory complimented.

"Yep, black belt jujitsu teacher to other kids, just like when I started at nine years old,"

"Remember you did gymnastics around that time?"

"I remember the pain,"

They both laughed.

Another pause occurred and the Tory looked at Marcella,

"How's Ms. Margret?" Tory asked.

"Oh, she moved. She believed that she needed a fresh start. You know, I actually miss her seasonal cupcakes."

"That's why I asked. I was hoping you could bring them over on visits and such," Tory chuckled.

"Aha! Loser," Marcella said playfully.

Marcella couldn't help but ask the one question everyone probably had been wondering and asked either way. Tory didn't like being asked questions about this person, nor did he even like saying or hearing the name, but Marcella _needed_ to know. It was for her safety and protection.

"Speaking of Ms. Margret...how's...you know...the psycho...?" she asked quite confusingly.

"Excuse me?" Tory asked.

"Clinton." Marcella blurted out.

Tory reacted better than she thought and he continued on anyway, thinking it'd be a good cause for her to know.

"Honestly, I don't know why their doing it, but they're trying to get him back in his right state of mind. He's showing signs of talking now and Rex goes in repeatedly to do cures on him every now and then. Holiday has theories that it might also have to do with their brain activity."

"How do you know all of this?" Marcella said.

"Holiday told me. He doesn't even remember me."

"That's a relief. Just knowing you're in the same place as him makes me all paranoid sometimes."

"Speaking of Holiday, you know she told me that my "invisiblity" ability is actually a camouflaging technique?" said doing air quotes.

As Tory almost spoke, he was interrupted by his communicator beeping. Tory answered it after it being on hold for a certain amount of minutes.

"Agent Tory Hanges," he answered.

Marcella smiled at her brother's professional way of answering his called and continued to watch him do his job.

He sighed and groaned at the same time.

"Sure..." he replied quite annoyed. He then pressed his communicator once more, answering.

"I got to go..." Tory said frowing.

Marcella looked up at him and cleared her throat.

"Okay then. See ya," she said sitting up and giving him another hug. It was a long hug too...

Marcella looked at Tory as she let go of him and tried to smile. She held his arm and continued walked with him up the street that led to racing taxis up and down the road. Leaning over Marcella gave him one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tory extended his arm and taxi pulled up in front of them instantly,

"Okay, give mom a kiss for me alright?"

"Alright..." she said softly.

Tory entered the backseat of the cab and the cab drove off. Tory looked back and sat forward, letting out a huge breath. Maybe joining Providence was a bad idea? Or maybe he just felt really homesick. Tory hoped that things would become better and didn't question himself any longer. Right now, he was assigned on his first mission with Hunter to capture an E.V.O. in a small village somewhere in Africa. Right now, he'd see where this led.


End file.
